Un Engaño Mortal
by ElVillanodelaHistoria
Summary: Kurt despierta despues de un largo coma, rodeado de mentiras, en una vida aparentemente perfecta con una bonita casa, un marido pero que pasara cuando consiga descubrir secretos oscuros de su vida antes del accidente. ¿Podra Kurt aguantar saber que su vida perfecta no es mas que una mentira?
1. Chapter 1

-Buenos días señor Anderson, está usted bien –pregunto amablemente un doctor vestido con una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto Kurt desorientado sin saber dónde estaba mientras miraba ansiosamente por todas partes

-Tranquilo señor Anderson, su familia viene de camino, está en el hospital Memorial Hospital de Vancouver Canadá.

-Soy su doctor Sam Evans –dijo un doctor rubio de ojos azules y muy blanco de piel.

-¿En Canadá? –pregunto extrañado mientras contemplaba la habitación, no sabía muy bien que hacía en Canadá aunque más bien mirado no recordaba nada de nada.

-Sí, acaba de despertar de un coma, ha sido casi un milagro –dijo el doctor mientras me mostraba unas radiografías e miles de papeles que Kurt no entendía.

-He estado mucho tiempo aquí, quiero decir ¿sin despertar? –pregunto Kurt

-Mucho tiempo, demasiado, íbamos a desconectarlo pero justo has reaccionado a tiempo, ha sido casi un milagro, cuando entraste en este hospital estabas tan mal que pensábamos que te perdíamos, pero entraste en coma y ahora estas despierto –comento el doctor mientras iba haciéndole algunas pruebas.

-Y mi… -pero Kurt no pudo acabar su frase porque el doctor le puso una pequeña lámpara entre los ojos.

-Siga la luz, de arriba abajo, a ambos lados –dijo el doctor mientras Kurt seguía la luz de la lámpara.

-Parece que todo está en orden señor Kurt.

-Y mi familia como esta –dijo Kurt ahora por fin pudiendo acabar la frase le extrañaba no ver a nadie en la habitación aunque tampoco iba a recordar nada.

-Siempre han estado cerca de usted –dijo el doctor mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Se me olvidaba de hacerle unas preguntas rutinarias –comento el doctor mientras tomaba asiento en una silla al lado de la cama.

-Nombre y apellido –pregunto el doctor

-Kurt Kummel –dijo Kurt de repente había sido un instante quizás un deja va pero era lo que le había salido de la boca sin ni siquiera saber cuál era su nombre o apellido.

-Casi, su apellido es Anderson, pero es un avance –dijo el doctor mientras apuntaba algo en una hoja de papel.

-¿Ciudad de nacimiento? –pregunto el doctor mientras seguía apuntando cosas en la hoja.

-No la recuerdo –dijo Kurt intentaba recordar su ciudad pero nada era como una pizarra en blanco nada le venía a la mente.

-¿Edad? –pregunto el doctor mientras seguía apuntando cosas en aquella hoja.

-No la recuerdo, ¿Qué está apuntando todo el rato? –pregunto Kurt mientras acababa de responder la pregunta.

-Sus respuestas, dependiendo de ellas sabremos en qué estado está usted, su memoria para ser más exactos muchos pacientes sufren pérdidas de memoria después de un coma tan largo –respondió el doctor sin dejar verle que estaba apuntando en esa hoja por lo que Kurt decidió creerle al fin y al cabo él era el doctor.

-¿Nombre de su esposo? –pregunto el doctor de repente como quien va a comprar el pan cada día.

-Mi esposo? –pregunto extrañado Kurt, no recordaba haberse casado, y menos con un hombre.

-Sí, su esposo no recuerda alguna cosa de el –pregunto el doctor mientras apuntaba cosas en la hoja.

-No, lo siento no recuerdo haberme casado nunca.

-No pasa nada, no se disculpe señor Anderson –dijo el doctor pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Kurt.

-Si no le importa de aquí en adelante llámeme Kurt –pidió al doctor quien no mostro ninguna objeción a tal petición.

-Como quiera Kurt –dijo el doctor mientras apuntaba una última cosa en la hoja y se levantaba.

-¿A dónde va? –pregunto Kurt viendo como el doctor recogía unas cosas y se iba de la habitación.

-Volveré muy pronto, en una hora, tengo otros pacientes que atender, descanse Kurt ha sido un golpe muy fuerte, es un milagro que este despierto, intente recordar algo, empieza por cosas simples, pero si no puede no se fuerce no es conveniente en estos momentos tan críticos.

-Adiós Sam Evans –se despidió Kurt al ver como desaparecía tras la puerta.

-Veo que recuerda mi nombre eso es buena señal, muy buena señal –dijo el doctor para finalmente desaparecer por la puerta.

Kurt no entendía exactamente qué había pasado, quien era, o porque estaba en Canadá, se encontraba como una pizarra en blanco en búsqueda de respuestas. Miles de preguntas se le acoplaban a la mente pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta, intentaba recordar porque estaba aquí, que paso, pero era totalmente imposible por más que intentara forzar recordar, no lograba ninguna imagen o palabra.

-Casado, pero cuando –se preguntaba Kurt temeroso de quien iba a ser su marido no recordaba nada pero eso era lo que más le asustaba, convivir con una persona extraña totalmente ajena a el que no podía recordar.

De repente el miedo se abrió paso ante su mente llena de preguntas sin respuestas. Donde vivirían que clase de vida llevarían juntos, serian felices, sería buena persona, sería un loco.

No sabía nada, y tendría que esperar en esta cama de hospital a esperar a que alguien viniera y le contestara algunas preguntas.

-Kurt, tienes a alguien que quiere verte –dijo el doctor Evans mientras alguien le seguía de cerca era más bajo que el doctor por lo que no podía verlo correctamente.

-¿Quién? –pregunto Kurt mientras veía al hombre que estaba detrás del doctor Evans.

-Hola, soy Blaine Anderson tu marido, me recuerdas Kurt, ¿Me recuerdas? –preguntaba un hombre mientras le agarraba la mano a lo que Kurt le retiro la mano apartándola de un busco movimiento.

El hombre era más bajo de estatura debería medir un metro sesenta, unos ojos verdes brillantes y vivos, un cabello negro engominado hacia atrás, la piel de un color caramelo tostado hacia contaste con su pequeño pero atlético cuerpo quien detrás de la ropa se apreciaba un cuerpo musculado.

-No le recuerdo lo siento –respondió Kurt mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos en un intento vano de intentar recordarlo.

Blaine parecía afectado por sus palabras, en cuanto salieron disparadas de la boca de Kurt, la cara de decepción de Blaine asomo haciendo de la imagen de Blaine un hombre miserable.

-No hay razón para presionar a Kurt, señor Anderson –dijo el doctor Evans mientras le ponía una mano al hombro.

-¿Qué quiere usted decir con eso? –pregunto Blaine mientras lo miraba extrañado con una ceja al aire.

-Kurt acaba de despertar de un coma muy largo, es normal que la memoria se vea afectada, y en situaciones como esta, probablemente nunca logre recordarlo todo únicamente recordara partes de su vida pasada pero nunca recuperara el 100% de la memoria –explicaba el doctor Evans.

-¿Nunca me recordara? –pregunto Blaine mientras miraba a Kurt quien lo miraba con una cara de póker.

-Quizás si, quizás no, simplemente no le presione para que le recuerde, estoy seguro que cuando vayan a casa juntos podrá empezar a recordar las cosas más fácilmente –explico el doctor Evans.

-¿Cómo que a casa juntos, que quiere usted decir con eso doctor? –pregunto Kurt gritando mientras su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza que nunca, iba a vivir con un desconocido el mismo día que acababa de despertar del coma.

-En una semana le daremos de alta, Kurt, cuando vaya con su marido en su casa, nosotros seguiremos haciéndole análisis, ira viniendo cada semana, le daremos hora a un psicólogo de nuestra sugerencia.

-Un psicólogo –repitió Kurt mecánicamente.

-Cree que es necesario –pregunto Blaine mientras miraba como Kurt estaba absorto en otro mundo.

-Es conveniente en estos casos, señor Anderson, estos traumas los llevan mejor con psicólogos, que también podrán analizar la mente de Kurt y psicoanalizar nos ahorrara mucho trabajo, yo personalmente también iré haciéndole chequeos rutinarios.

-Sí, es lo mejor para Kurt, no dude en llamar al psicólogo, yo doy el permiso.

-Un momento –grito Kurt haciendo que ambos hombres se giraran asustados por el grito de Kurt.

-Como que yo doy el permiso, acaso nadie va a preguntar qué es lo que yo creo conveniente –dijo Kurt

-Por supuesto que contaremos con su opinión Kurt, pero entiende que acabas de despertar de un coma muy largo es normal que ahora te sientas rabioso, angustiado con lleno de duda, e incluso asustado pero créeme que es conveniente que un especialista te analiza, puede parecerte una locura pero es de lo más normal en casos como el tuyo –respondió el doctor Evans con una voz monótona y calmada haciendo que la rabia de Kurt fuera desapareciendo.

-Es lo mejor cariño –dijo Blaine mientras volvía a agarrarle la mano, cosa que Kurt puso resistencia y no dudo en rechazar la mano con un golpe seco haciendo que Blaine perdiera la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ok, si no tengo otro remedio –dijo Kurt dándose por vencido esta situación le estaba superando no sabía quién era y no podía ir en contra el doctor eso solo lo iba a perjudicar.

-Ya vera como todo se arreglará Kurt, no se preocupe está en muy buenas manos –contesto el señor Evans.

Kurt miraba ambos hombres, pero seguía sin estar plenamente convencido de lo que era conveniente para el en esta situación, pero tampoco podía negarse era como un laberinto sin salida que estaba consumiente su mente sin poder salir.

Estaba encerrado en esta situación hasta que los recuerdos no salieran y empezara a descubrir quién era Blaine Anderson, o quien era el mismo.

-Podéis dejarme un rato a solas –pregunto Kurt mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Por supuesto –dijeron ambos al instante y se retiraron de su habitación.

Y fue entonces cuando Kurt en soledad, pudo apreciar donde estaba, a través de un mapa colocado en su escritorio, Kitsilano, el hospital estaba situado a primera linea de mar, por lo que Kurt podia ver el Oceano Pacifico desde su habitacion, parecia una bonita zona donde vivir, viendo el oceano ancho, tan azul con tanta tranquilidad.

A Kurt le encantaba esta sensacion de amplitud y de libertad, que contrataba tanto de su situacion actual, ver las paredes blancas del hospital le recordaba a su mente tambien en blanco vacia sin ningun recuerdo con que llenarla.

En Cambio el mar le producia muchas emociones, de libertad de huir a otro lado donde los tiempos fueran mejores, le daba paz y tranquilidad aquella que tanto necesitaba en estos momentos en los cuales su vida, nisiquiera era su vida, era la vida de alguien sin recuerdos, alguien sin vida, rodeado de personas que si le recordaban como Blaine, pero que el era incapaz de recordar.

Era tan importante recordar las cosas pasadas para poder vivir en el presente y construir el futuro. Cuanta gente pagaria lo que fuese por olvidar hechos, pecados en sus vidas que les estaba destrozando, y cuanto daria el por tener al menos el recuerdo de cual era su marido sin necesidad de que un doctor tuviera que leerle el apellido y presentarle a una persona extraña quien afirmaba amarlo incondicionalmente y moria por el minimo echo de que el lo recordara.

-Ojala pudiera recordar algo –eso pedia al cielo Kurt mientras miraba por la ventana el inmenso oceano y deseaba perderse en el para no volver jamas.

Deseaba escapar de esta vida de sin sentido, nada mas llevaba despierto 3 horas sin embargo lo que estaba viendo le angustiaba y le desesperaba.

Fueron pasando los días en ese hospital, y cuando ya estaba a punto de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida dentro de esas gélidas paredes blancas, entonces el doctor soltó las palabras que Kurt más temía.

-Kurt, creo que ya estás listo para irte a vivir a tu casa con Blaine –dijo el doctor Evans mientras sonreía con su sonrisa habitual mañanera.

-Es necesario –susurro Kurt mientras negaba a mirar a la cara del doctor.

-Ya sé que pensaras que es una locura, pero es lo mejor Kurt, os ira bien a los dos, tu quizás podrás ir recodando cosas que en este hospital te será imposible, muchos pacientes han logrado a través de ver o tocar sus objetos personales recordar recuerdos –comento el doctor Evans mientras consolaba a Kurt con palabras como que todo iría bien.

-Si usted lo dice –dijo Kurt dándose por vencido, sabía desde el primer momento en que había despertado en el hospital que algo sombrío pasaba, no sabía qué pero no entendía porque Sam Evans tenía tanta prisa por echarlo del hospital.

Parecía como si quisiera que se fuera del hospital obligatoriamente, pero tampoco tenía ganas de rebelarse contra el doctor, nada podía hacer y si se rebelaba sería peor podría cambiarle las visitas y estar obligado a no moverse de la casa de su marido.

Aun no estaba acostumbrado a mencionar aunque fuera en sus pensamientos su marido, parecía demasiado irreal para que esto le estuviera pasando a él, parecía como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente ocupando un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

Y todavía no sabía si nunca llegaría a volver a serlo, no se reconocía en el espejo, esos ojos azul cielo que eran los suyos pero que se veían tan vacíos sin emoción o sin brillo, a diferencia del color azul del mar, tampoco recordaba su pelo marrón claro que le recordaba al otoño, la época en la que nació o almenos eso decía Blaine.

No era el, ni esa era su vida, pero nada podía hacer salvo aguantarse y aceptar que esta era su nueva realidad, e intentar adaptarse lo mejor posible, sin resistirse.

-Todo irá bien –dijo el doctor Evans mientras se retiraba de la habitación, sabía que ahora tendría que hacer miles de papeles con el alta de Kurt pues se puso en faena.

-Eso espero, doctor –dijo Kurt deseando que de verdad todo fuera bien por su bien deseo a dios que lo fuera.

La puerta que tanto chirriaba si se dejaba abierta, por fin se cerró con el doctor detrás de ella. Otra vez la soledad de las cuatro paredes, a veces Kurt pensaba que estaba en un manicomio, todo blanco sin un ápice de color salvo la pantalla negra grande de plasma que se abría paso ante las paredes blancas y daban un toque de color y de las dos puertas marrones, la de la derecha la del baño completamente equipado para las largas duración de los pacientes con ducha, aseo, espejo, y un suelo de mármol también blanco.

Agradecía las rosas rojas que estaban colocadas sobre los jarrones grises de las mesas, entonces Kurt vio una nota escondida entre las rosas, alargo la mano y saco el papel.

Era un rozo pequeño de papel, arrugado que decía las siguientes palabras, palabras que sorprendieron y dejaron a Kurt todavía más desorientado de lo que ya estaba.

``OHIO´´

-Ohio –repitió Kurt en su mente, con el paso de los días había logrado recordar todo lo aprendido en el colegio, y algunos recuerdos aún demasiado borrosos para poner algún tipo de conexión en ellos.

Recordó haber estudiado los estados de los estados unidos y que Ohio estaba en el medio Oeste muy cerca de Illinois. Pero porque alguien escondería un papel con ese nombre entre las hojas, parecía como si quisiera que solo él lo leyera.

Entonces una pregunta en la mente de Kurt ocupo toda su atención.

-¿Y si alguien intentaba mandarle un mensaje en clave? –se preguntaba en su mente, pero porque Ohio, si él vivía en Vancouver, en Canadá ni siquiera era el mismo país no tenía sentido nada de ese mensaje tenía sentido. Quizás no era para él las flores y por eso se habían equivocado.

Aunque el papel parecía arrugado, también estaba cortado parecía como si alguien hubiera arrancado media hoja de papel y solo hubiera sobrevivido esa palabra de todo el mensaje, no atendía porque alguien escondería un papel entre las rosas.

Decidió entonces buscar respuestas más tarde, y guardo el papel en el bolsillo con cremallera de su pantalón. Ahora necesitaba descansar tener la mente fresca para enfrentarse a la nueva vida con su marido.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba, Blaine Anderson plantado frente la puerta, indeciso si entrar a saludar o por prudencia quedarse allí.

-Blaine, acércate si quieres –sentencio Kurt al ver pasar minutos y ver a Blaine inmóvil mirándolo desde la distancia.

-Hola Kurt, como te encuentras hoy –pregunto Blaine una pregunta simple para romper el hielo.

-Bien, pronto me darán el alta –dijo Kurt intentando encontrar algún tema de conversación, sin tener ninguno.

-Eso es estupendo Kurt, ya verás todo volverá a ser como antes, estaremos juntos –dijo Blaine con un brillo en los ojos que Kurt no pudo acabar de descifrar.

-Eso espero, eso espero Blaine –dijo Kurt mientras miraba las flores rojas que Blaine le había traído y las olía.

-Muy bonitas –dijo Kurt mirando si había algún papel entre las rosas.

-Te gustan, me alegro, pero que miras buscas algo entre las rosas –dijo Blaine extrañado de ver a Kurt mirando tan detenidamente las rosas.

-No nada, me gusta ver las flores –dijo Kurt fingiendo que no buscaba nada y solo tocaba las flores.

-¿Recuerdas las rosas rojas?, son tus favoritas lo sabias –dijo Blaine mientras las dejaba en un jarrón con agua.

Kurt únicamente sonrió ante la afirmación, fingió que si lo sabía, aunque no tenía ni idea, era difícil respirar el aire que tan pesado se había vuelto de repente, como si la mera presencia de Blaine hiciera que no pudiera respirar con normalidad.

Su presencia le ponía nervioso, el hacia todo lo que podía para ser amable pero no era suficiente, Kurt veía sus intentos de amabilidad, de intentar conectar con él, pero él se encontraba a otra dimensión paralela a Blaine.

Él no lo recordaba y quizás nunca más lo haría, podía hacer maravillas pero él lo seguiría viendo como un simple extraño, sin ningún otro sentimiento. Sus miradas se cruzaban él podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Blaine brillantes cada vez que lo miraba o le hablaba pero aun así no podía evitar sentir repulsión hacia él.

-Te encantara nuestra casa, es tan grande y tiene vistas al océano y piscina –comentaba Blaine mientras le mostraba alguna foto aunque Kurt no estaba por la labor.

Por muy bonita que fuera la casa, no sería nada más que una cárcel, algo que no le pertenecía.

-Seguro que si Blaine –seguía la corriente Kurt.

-Y el jardín lo hiciste tú mismo, hay miles de flores, rosas, amapolas, violetas, muchos árboles e incluso un manzano –decía Blaine mientras se sentaba al lado de Kurt.

-Debe de ser precioso y más en esta época toda florida –decía Kurt sabiendo que estaban en abril y las flores ya habrían florecido hacia días.

-Muy pronto lo veras por ti mismo –dijo Blaine mientras que para Kurt esas palabras tenían otro significado, para Blaine era una alegría poder disfrutar por fin de su compañía, pero a Kurt le aterraba significaba el paso definitivo.

Pero únicamente podía poner otra vez una sonrisa falsa, para no levantar sospechas de su enorme desdicha, y entonces la pregunta que más misterio tenía en su cabeza apareció.

-Y Blaine, exactamente que paso para que acabara en coma –pregunto Kurt mientras pudo ver como la cara de Blaine cambiaba sus músculos se tensaban pero intentaba disimular.

-Te golpeaste la cabeza con una barra de madera y quedaste gravemente herido por el golpe casi mueres aplastado por esa barra –dijo Blaine con aspecto preocupado

-Oh –fue lo único que pudo decir Kurt aunque miraba a los ojos de Blaine y el intentaba apartarlos, pero por un segundo Kurt pudo ver claramente en la mirada de Blaine que mentía o que no era toda la verdad pero decidió buscar las respuestas más tarde.

-Me tenías muy preocupado Kurt, no sabes que mal lo pase cuando me dijeron que si no despertabas te desconectarían, parecía que mi mundo se iba a derrumbar, rece a dios para que te despertara, fui a todas las iglesias de la ciudad encendiendo velas para que lo lograras, y has cumplido, mi deseo se ha cumplido, te echaba tanto de menos Kurt –dijo Blaine abrazándolo fuertemente a lo que Kurt solo pudo colocar su cabeza entre el hueco de Blaine mientras el fuerte abrazo parecía que iba a romperle los huesos.

-Blaine –dijo Kurt después de un poco tiempo ya que el abrazo le estaba haciendo daño.

-Oh lo siento te he hecho daño, lo siento mucho Kurt yo... –dijo Blaine disculpándose de mil maneras diferentes.

-No te preocupes, es normal, estoy bien tranquilo –dijo Kurt tranquilizando al histérico y preocupado de Blaine.

-Todo irá bien –dijo Blaine mientras le agarraba la mano y Kurt aceptaba el apretón.

Esa frase se la habían dicho tanto tiempo que quizás ya era hora que lo empezara a creer, aunque no las tenía todas.

Al día siguiente, el doctor Evans apareció junto con Blaine.

-Hoy es el gran día Kurt, hoy es tu día del Alta –dijo el doctor Evans mientras le daba un poco de ropa previamente comprada por Blaine con su talla correspondiente.

-Sera interesante ver mundo, en vez de esas cuatro paredes –dijo Kurt mientras agarraba la ropa.

-Si necesita algo, cualquier cosa no dudes en venir –dijo el doctor Evans mientras iba para la puerta para irse.

-Si no olvido el camino, vendré –dijo Kurt mientras miraba como el doctor desaparecía por la puerta.

-Veo que tiene usted un sentido del humor intacto eso me gusta, señor Anderson –pronuncio el doctor para luego desaparecer por la puerta haciendo que Kurt rabiara en su interior por decir señor Anderson le hacía sentir mayor y propiedad de Anderson.

-Bueno esperaras aquí a que me cambie o me darás algo de intimidad –dijo Kurt viendo que Blaine no se iba de la habitación.

-Oh si lo siento, estaré esperándote en la sala de espera, cuando estés listo avísame –dijo Blaine mientras escapaba de la habitación silenciosamente.

Kurt se probó la camisa blanca que Blaine le había traído, el pantalón tejano, los zapatos de piel que parecía ser de alguna marca reconocida de Italia, y un abrigo muy caliente, con unos guantes negros a conjunto. Toda la ropa parecía de marcas reconocidas, se veía la calidad del tenido y en el diseño, debían de tener mucho dinero para poder permitirse prendas de vestir tan caras.

Kurt se miró por última vez en el espejo del baño del hospital decidido a enfrentarse a su nueva vida, por primera vez se enfrentaría a lo desconocido pero lo haría con valentía.

Y abandono la habitación en la que había estado desde que había despertado.

Lo hacía feliz, al menos se daría el capricho de ver algo más que el hospital. Miro por la ventana un vistazo rápido antes de abandonar la habitación y pudo ver que el cielo se volvía gris y la mar tranquila empezaba a reaccionar y a esbararse.

Hoy al igual que en el cielo, era un día de cambios, algunos buenos y otros no tan buenos haciendo del día un día triste bañado de un color gris como el que tenía Kurt en su interior.


	2. Chapter 2

-Listo Kurt –dijo Blaine cuando vio a Kurt salir de la habitación por fin listo con la ropa nueva que recientemente había comprado a las mejores tiendas de la ciudad.

Kurt avanzo al lado de Blaine, mirando como él lo observaba entusiasmado con la ropa nueva, la ropa era bonita, fina de gran exquisitez.

-Preparado, será muy largo el viaje porque últimamente me he mareado un poco y no quisiera vomitar en el coche –anuncio Kurt temiendo vomitar en el coche.

Kurt vio el coche de gama Alta un Mercedes-Benz Clase GLA 45 AMG 2014 de color plata con los vidrios negros tintados haciendo así que Kurt no pudiera ver nada del interior del coche.

Kurt tenía más miedo todavía, el coche era nuevo y no quería ensuciarlo pero cuando le venían esos mareos tenían que ir corriendo al baño a vomitar, el doctor Evans decían que era un efecto secundario de la recuperación.

-Vaya es muy nuevo, y brillante –dijo Kurt mientras admiraba el coche nuevo con verdadera admiración a su lado los coches del lado no parecían nada absolutamente.

-Solo lo mejor para ti –dijo Blaine mientras sonreía y le abría la puerta para que Kurt entrara al asiento del copiloto.

Kurt solo se limitó a sonreír ante la declaración de Blaine, no estaba preparado para decir nada todavía ni podría decir te quiero, Kurt pensaba que no sería correcto decirlo si no se lo sentía, aunque Blaine no parecía esperar nada de él. Parecía que estaba de acuerdo por ahora, le estaba dando tiempo o eso quería pensar Kurt.

-El viaje será corto no te preocupes –contesto Blaine en respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho Kurt.

Kurt observaba el paisaje, tantos bosques, tanta natura salvaje hacían del viaje un pasaje placentero, ver las montañas sin nieve, aunque no perdían encanto.

-¿Te gusta el paisaje Kurt? –pregunto Blaine sin perder la vista en la carretera aunque no hubieran muchos coches, Blaine tenia cuidado sin correr demasiado.

-Sí, es bonito –respondió Kurt

-Nuestra casa también tiene vistas como esta, estamos al extremo desde nuestra habitación se ve el océano y desde la otra parte de la casa es un bosque precioso.

-Sera precioso entonces –dijo Kurt mientras no perdía ojo en el paisaje mirando a través de la ventana.

Entonces entraron en una comunidad residencial, parecía tranquila todo eran casas unifamiliares con jardín interior y trasero, aunque estaba demasiado silencioso para el gusto de Kurt, no veía a ningún vecino a la vista.

Parecía un paisaje de una película de miedo, el cielo gris, una comunidad tranquila. Ningún vecino, solo faltaba el asesino para hacer una película de terror.

-Todas las casas son así –pregunto Kurt viendo que las casas eran de lujo, todas tenían tejados de piedra, con grandes construcciones, jardines muy bien cuidados con miles de flores de colores y los césped verdes y vivos que daban un poco de color a la comunidad.

-Algunas sí, pero la nuestra es especial ya lo veras –dijo Blaine mientras giraba a la derecha y luego a la izquierda.

-Aquí es –dijo Blaine mientras Kurt quedaba con la boca abierta.

Kurt abrió la puerta y salió del coche, vio la enorme casa con vistas al océano, vio que la casa tenía mucha vidriera, parecía una casita de montaña de postal navideña, toda llena de madera y cristal.

Nada más subir la vista vio los pinos grandes que llenaban el vacío del lado de la cascada. La cascada estaba construida con un mármol de piedra de un color marrón cálido, la cascada caía de una pared también echa del mismo material cuyo límite acababa con unas vidrieras que parecían hacer una terraza. El agua de la cascada caía y llenaba la piscina que estaba situada justamente debajo de la cascada, el agua de la cascada caía y llenaba a la piscina.

Luego Kurt subió unas pequeñas escaleras al lado de la piscina y se sentó en un sofá echo de madera falsa y de cojines blancos, estaba echo con partes depende como fuera situado parecían butacas solas, o un sofá en todo su conjunto. Kurt miro por encima de las puertas francesas acristaladas que dejaban ver el salón inmenso que estaba decorado cálidamente.

-No Kurt, ven por aquí –dijo Blaine mientras le agarraba de la mano y entro por la puerta principal.

-Ala –dijo Kurt mientras observaba los salones, la escalera de madera que abría paso a un piso superior amplio y con muchas habitaciones por lo que podía ver.

-Ven sígueme –dijo Blaine con Kurt siguiéndole de muy de cerca.

Kurt miraba los suelos de madera, con un pequeño escalón que seguía hasta hacer una pared de madera y en medio de esa pared, una enorme televisión de plasma negra. Kurt miro los sofás que estaban encarados para poder contemplar entre la gran vidriera que se veía todo el océano y una parte parcial de bosques.

Los sofás eran marrones, adornados con pequeños cojines blancos y jarrones con flores rojas encima de la gran mesa negra que separaba ambos sofás. Una lámpara de cristal presidia el salón, y con alfombras marrones para seguir el color cálido, que hacia conjunto con las cortinas marrones, dos pequeñas mesas de madera con dos lámparas negras a juego.

-Esta es nuestra casa –dijo Kurt mientras corría hacia otro salón más privado más al interior de la casa.

Los suelos seguían siendo la misma madera oscura, con una mesa grande de la misma madera oscura, con un jarrón de flores blancas orientales. Unos sillones extraños de piel que eran cálidos y cómodos. Había dos lámparas de cristal, pero lilas, que cuando se prendían, prendían una luz violeta que daba un toque íntimo a la habitación.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto Blaine mientras veía a Kurt disfrutar yendo y viniendo de una habitación a otra.

-Me encanta –dijo Kurt.

-Vamos te enseñare tu nueva habitación –dijo Blaine mientras arrastraba a Kurt a las escaleras para subir por las escaleras y llegar al segundo piso, entro en la habitación que parecía ser la más grande.

La habitación, era la cosa más lujosa y extraña que Kurt había visto en toda su vida, los techos eran alto de color blanco, con dos grandes ventanales que hacían de la habitación básicamente las dos vidrieras y un poco de pared, y el resto de las paredes eran un enorme espejo en forma de pared. Habían echo una pared que luego habían colocado espejos, haciendo de toda la habitación un enorme espejo a trozos.

Un cabeza separaba la habitación en dos partes, y en el límite había la cama en medio de la habitación, las sabanas eran de seda blanca, con tres cojines, uno blanco, uno gris y uno negro, el suelo estaba adornado con un enorme alfombra de piel blanca y marrón clara, aunque parecía falsa al tacto.

Las luces estaban empotradas al techo, hacían de la habitación un lujo.

-Mira esto –dijo Blaine mientras tocaba un botón de un control remoto, y las paredes de cristal se movían para dar paso a un enorme vestidor dentro de ese espejo.

-Ala, cuanto espacio madre mía –dijo Kurt sintiéndose en estado de sorpresa total, estaba experimentando todas las sensaciones a la vez sorpresa, felicidad, alegría, miedo, ilusión, preocupación. Pero finalmente se sentía en el paraíso como si el cielo se abriera paso en esta casa terrenal.

-Te dejo un rato a solas para que pongas tu ropa, a las ocho cenamos, ¿te parece? –pregunto Blaine mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-Sí, si –fue a lo único que logro atinar a decir Kurt.

Kurt abrió su maleta y puso toda su ropa dentro, todavía quedaba la mitad del vestidor vacío, a Kurt le parecía un sueño vivir allí, como habían logrado comprarse esta casa tan espectacular, Blaine debía de tener mucho dinero o trabajar en una gran empresa.

Era una autentica casa como la de las celebridades, esos multimillonarios que tenían casas alucinantes, y ahora él era uno de ellos, y no se lo podía creer.

Kurt se acostó en la cama, mirando fijamente al techo todavía no se podía creer, tocaba la cama, la alfombra, el cabezal miraba a los espejos de la pared intentando asimilar que eso era suyo.

Tenia que hacerle algunas preguntas a Blaine, tenia que saber como podían permitirse ese estilo de vida.

Así era la vida de los ricos, o así pensaba que sería para Kurt mientras bebía de una copa de champan todo observando las vistas al océano a través de su terraza privada en su habitación. Se recostó en el sillón de piel negra que había allí y dejo la copa encima de la mesa de cristal.

Otra vez volvía a ver el mar, todavía habían pasado nada más que unas pocas horas desde que se fue del hospital pero ahora se sentía en un nuevo ambiente, una casa de ricos, pero aun así había algo que Kurt no entendía que pasaba en su interior, pero había una voz interior que decía que esa vida no era suya, llevaba oyéndola desde que se despertó en el hospital pero no conseguía callarla.

Era una casa muy bonita, todo estaba preparado para su inminente llegada, y Blaine lo trataba con gran amabilidad y gentileza pero nada parecía ser suficiente, la voz interior le decía que esto no era suyo, que ese no era su hogar, y nunca lo seria. Pero Kurt no conseguía saber porque tenía esos escalofríos, pese a que intentaba disfrutar de la casa no sabía porque su cuerpo la rechazaba.

Rechazaba su apellido, su marido, su casa, no sabía porque pero Kurt estaba convencido de que algo tenía que ver con todo este lujo desmesurado y quería encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que antes no había conseguido contestar.

El reloj encima de la mesa, marcaba las ocho, era la hora de cenar según Blaine, así que Kurt acabo con un último sorbo el contenido de champan y cerro la terraza, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al salón.

-Hola Kurt, espero que todo haya estado a tu gusto –dijo Blaine mientras iba poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa minuciosamente preparada con flores presidiendo el centro de mesa, servilletas bordadas con hilos dorados con sus iniciales, cubiertos de plata relucientes.

-Sí, todo está muy bien –dijo Kurt mientras tomaba asiento y veía la gran cantidad de platos que había encima de la mesa.

En la mesa había ensaladas de varios tipos, había con frutos secos, con queso, o con salsa tártara. Había también un pavo decorado con patatas asadas a su alrededor. Y diferentes tipos de tartas, algunas con frambuesa y nata, otras con zanahoria y cabello de ángel, otras con chocolate.

Era un paraíso terrenal, para todos los sentidos, Kurt podía oler la comida en todo su esplendor, olía tan bien, se veían tan bien preparados como si fueran cuadros de exposición, y cuando Kurt alargo el tenedor para comer un poco de ensalada con queso, había subido al cielo a un cielo del cual no quería volver a bajar nunca.

-Esta exquisito Blaine, y todo esta tan bien decorado –dijo Kurt mientras seguía comiendo un poco más de ensalada.

-Lo he preparado yo, me alegra que te guste tanto –dijo Blaine dejando a Kurt con la boca abierta, para rápidamente cerrarla como símbolo de educación no era bonito ver la comida de los demás en la boca, pero Kurt no podía evitarlo, Blaine siempre le sorprendía, pero esto era demasiado se había tomado toda la molestia para cocinar todos estos platos y hacerlo con la delicadeza para que se vieran lo mejor posible parecía cocina de alta gama excepto por el hecho que los platos eran bien grandes, nada de ser tacaños con las raciones.

-¿Porque te tomaste tantas molestias? –pregunto Kurt sin poder creer todo esto aunque él no tenía recuerdos y no podía afirmar que nadie no le hubiera hecho esto sabía que era demasiado que alguien se tomara tantas molestias.

-Porque te quiero, que otro motivo tenía que tener –comento Blaine mientras comía una patata asada metiéndola toda en la boca.

-Bueno quizás es, algo excesivo, me encanta no malpienses, pero me extraña y me alegra que te tomes tantas molestias –dijo Kurt sin saber que decir esa respuesta le había dejado sin palabras había roto todas sus defensas no había respuesta para tal comentario sincero, era demasiado pronto para decir yo también ya que ni siquiera sabía quién era Blaine y era demasiado fuerte decir que no lo hiciera, él lo quería y el si lo recordaba no tenía culpa de querer darle lo mejor.

-Sé que te puede sorprender, hoy me esmerado mucho en la cocina, pero normalmente cocinas tú y siempre hacías cosas así, yo trabajo muchas horas, pero estos días me tome vacaciones para cuidarte, yo te doy siempre sorpresas, viajes, o regalos y tú siempre haces esas comidas, o me sacas una sonrisa con bromas, lo echo de menos, pero no tienes culpa Kurt yo te quiero, hare que me recuerdes –dijo Blaine mientras le acercaba el vino haciéndole un gesto si quería un poco.

-No puedo, las pastillas –dijo Kurt rechazando el vino viendo como Blaine se ponía un poco y guardaba la botella.

-No hace falta que lo guardes, yo no puedo tomar, pero tu si –dijo Kurt viendo como guardaba el vino.

-Si tu no tomas, yo tampoco Kurt, no quiero que te haga dientes, además necesito estar fresco para oírte cualquier de tus palabras –dijo Blaine mientras sonreía y sacaba ya los primeros platos quedando solamente los postres.

Kurt miraba con deseo la tarta de frambuesa con nata, aunque todas hacían buena impresión, esa sobresaltaba el rosa fuerte contra el blanco de la nata.

-¿Quieres postre Kurt? –pregunto Blaine en alto desde la cocina.

-Si por favor –contesto Kurt mientras miraba los platos tan limpios y tan bien colocados estratégicamente para que sobresaltaban las tartas.

-Un trozo de frambuesa –dijo Blaine adivinando el trozo que Kurt quería dándoselo en un plato pequeño.

-¿Cómo supiste…?-pregunto Kurt sin poder acabar ya que Blaine se adelantó a su pregunta.

-Es tu tarta favorita, junto con la de queso, pero no tenía para hacer la de queso así que te la prepare, pensé que te animaría te sentirías más en casa, además es un regalo por haber seguido con vida pensé que te perdía, es tu mini-regalo por sobrevivir –dijo Blaine mientras se ponía en un plato un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

Blaine parecía que podía leerla la mente, se adelantaba a los deseos y preguntas de Kurt, y daba unas respuestas que dejaba a Kurt sin aliento, no podía salir de sus respuestas, estaban tan elaboradas y al mismo tiempo tan sentidas que Kurt no sabía por dónde tirar.

Así que Kurt solamente pudo sonreír, evitando a contestar a tal comentario. Y siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que el último trozo de tarta se acabó y Blaine guardo el resto en la nevera.

-Mañana, tendré que ir a firmar unos papeles, volveré después de comer, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero por favor no salgas de casa todavía es muy pronto y no quiero que te pase nada, además todavía no te he enseñado el barrio y podrías perderte –explico Blaine mientras iba a poner todos los platos al lavavajillas.

-Y son muy importantes esos papeles –pregunto Kurt mientras no entendía porque le decía que no podía salir de casa aunque le iba a hacer caso.

-Si Kurt, pero tranquilo volveré muy pronto en casa –dijo Blaine mientras terminaba de poner los últimos vasos dentro del lavavajillas y ponerlo en marcha.

-Lo siento Kurt, pero mañana tengo que levantarme muy pronto y me iré a dormir, si necesitas cualquier cosa lo que sea, llámame estoy al fondo del pasillo –dijo Blaine mientras intentaba darle un beso a los labios pero al último momento se lo dio en la frente y desapareció tras las escaleras.

Kurt agradecía que Blaine finalmente no le había dado el beso, no estaba preparado para hacer frente a un beso, era demasiado pronto todavía, necesitaban conocerse mejor.

Kurt también subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, no sabía que hacer así que salió a la terraza y vio las olas del océano que chocaban fuertemente contra las rocas, parecía una batalla, a Kurt le relajaba ver en la oscuridad, ver las personas paseando tranquilamente por el paseo de la playa. Ver las luces de la ciudad, y poder ver los edificios altos con miles de luces que hacían un paisaje amarillento.

Y entonces Kurt cayo en la cuenta que no le había preguntado nada a Blaine, solamente había descubierto cosas sin importancia, todavía no le había preguntado en que trabajaba o porque tenían tanta riqueza, que carrera habían estudiado, donde se habían conocido, en definitiva no sabía nada del ni de Blaine, había pasado el tiempo impresionado con la cocina de Blaine que su celebro no había sido capaz de hacer ninguna pregunta.

Había perdido una gran oportunidad, pero mañana volvería a intentarlo esperando que Blaine no lo engatusara con alguna de sus sorpresas, que por el momento habían sido todas espectaculares.

Kurt se acostó en la cama, y cerro la luz había sido un gran primer día de recuperación.

Al día siguiente Kurt se despertó de la cama, se cambió con ropa del armario y salió de la habitación, observo a través de la abertura de la puerta si Blaine seguía en la cama pero vio que no había nadie en su habitación, ya se habría marchado.

-Blaine, estas en casa –dijo Kurt pero al no oír respuesta dio por hecho que Blaine se había ido a la reunión. Miro el reloj de la sala principal, marcaban las once de la mañana, todavía faltarían un par de horas para que Blaine volvería de trabajar. Así que Kurt se dispuso a mirar la televisión sentándose en el cómodo sofá de la sala.

Paso una hora, pero Kurt estaba aburrido a esa hora solo daban noticias de la mañana o debates sobre alguna noticia de interés, así que Kurt se dispuso a andar por la casa, una vuelta, otra vuelta. Y así mataba el tiempo, se propuso cocinar un sándwich de jamón y queso, aunque tenía suficiente comida para el almuerzo, cereales, miles de dulce o salado que Blaine había comprado para que Kurt no tuviera que hacer absolutamente nada.

Blaine se había tomado muchas molestias para que Kurt no tuviera que hacer nunca nada, en cierta manera a Kurt le enfurecía parecía como si Blaine no le viera capaz ni de preparar su propia comida. Había perdido la memoria pero no se había quedado inútil de por vida, tenía dos manos, dos piernas y una cabeza que aunque amnésica todavía funcionaba perfectamente, no necesitaba un criado para que se lo hiciera todo. Él era capaz de hacerlo perfectamente.

Kurt comió su sándwich, mientras contemplaba la vista a la calle principal residencial, parecía como cualquier barrio residencial normal, salvo por el hecho de que las casas eran enormes, tenían criados, piscina, y eran todos ricos. Quizás no era una calle normal, era normal entre ricos no entre la gente normal.

Kurt entonces decidió salir a la calle, cogió unas llaves que Blaine le había dejado encima de la mesa con unas instrucciones, había una llave con una pegatina roja, otra verde, y otra azul. La azul era la del correo, la verde de la puerta trasera y la roja la de la puerta principal.

Kurt salió al jardín donde miles de flores estaban sobresaltando, puso una mano sobre el agua de la piscina aunque la saco rápidamente porque estaba caliente.

-Hola –dijo una voz delante de él a lo que Kurt se giró.

* * *

**_Me gustaria saber que opinan del transcurso de la historia, ¿quien creen que puede ser ese misterioso/a vecino o vecina? ¿Que significa Ohio en ese papel? ¿Le dira la verdad a Kurt sobre toda su vida? Bueno espero leer vuestros comentarios respondiendo a estas mini preguntas! Gracias por leer ! Y actualizare pronto! Y Porfavor no olviden de unir la historia a favoritos o compartirla con todos sus amigos o poner la historia en algun foro siempre que me pidan estare encantado de que pongan mi historia en todos los foros o blogs que quieran asi que gracias por el apoyo recibido!_**


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola –dijo una voz delante de él a lo que Kurt se giró.

-Hola, soy Kurt Anderson, encantado –dijo Kurt mientras daba la mano al desconocido.

-Hola, soy Finn Hudson, tu vecino del lado –dijo Finn que era un hombre alto aceptando el apretón de manos.

Kurt por un momento temía por sus pies, ese hombre se había acercado demasiado a su espacio personal y un pisotón con ese tamaño de pie podría destrozarle los dedos.

-¿Hace mucho que vives por aquí? –pregunto Kurt mientras veía que Finn daba un paso atrás.

-Unos meses –dijo Finn mientras se rascaba el cuello.

-Y conoces a Blaine, Anderson –comento Kurt esperando que Finn pudiera decirle algo más sobre su misterioso marido.

-Si claro, es un buen hombre aunque no sabía que tenía marido, nunca había comentado nada –dijo Finn en un acto de pura sinceridad y asombro al ver que Kurt llevaba el apellido de Blaine cuya existencia había sido oculta para todos los vecinos hasta ahora.

-¿Nunca me menciono? –pregunto Kurt extrañado por el hecho de que su marido no le mencionara.

-No, lo siento, hace pocos meses que se mudó, casi un año pero nunca te menciono –dijo disculpándose Finn aunque no tuviera culpa le daba lástima que nunca le hubiera hablado de Kurt parecía simpático y no entendía el motivo por el cual no le había hablado de algo tan importante como el hecho de que tuviera marido.

-No pasa nada, acabo de despertar de un coma y sufro de amnesia y quizás no quería preocupar a los vecinos –mintió Kurt mientras no sabía exactamente que decir a el mismo le sorprendía que su marido nunca le hubiera hablado de su existencia a los vecinos.

Era algo importante el hecho que iban a vivir allí los dos juntos, y la gente se preguntaría quien era el, por eso no entendía porque lo había ocultado a los vecinos, quizás los vecinos serian cotillas o extraños, pero de todas formas iba a preguntárselo cuando volviera a casa.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos pronto Kurt –dijo Finn mientras se alejaba con su bicicleta.

Entonces Kurt pudo contemplar como Blaine aparcaba su coche, así que Kurt se metió a toda prisa dentro de la casa, cumpliéndole con su promesa que le había hecho a Blaine sobre ``no salir de la casa´´.

Se sentó en el sofá y disimulo leyendo un diario nacional, Blaine entro en la casa y lo saludo con un beso en la frente sin llegar a nada más.

-Estás leyendo un diario nacional –dijo Blaine extrañado todo levantando una ceja mientras lo miraba de una manera que parecía que hubiera cometido sacrilegio.

-Sí, porque es solo un diario –comento Kurt sin saber porque esas caras de Blaine.

-Antes del accidente, odiabas leer este tipo de diarios –dijo el Blaine.

-Blaine, tenía que preguntarte una cosa –dijo Kurt mientras se levantaba del sofá e iba en dirección a la habitación de Blaine donde estaba cambiándose, esperando prudencialmente en la puerta cerrada.

-Tú dirás –dijo Blaine mientras permeancia en el interior cambiándose de ropa a una más informal.

Entonces Kurt recordó que si le preguntaba porque no le había hablado sobre él a los vecinos también tendría que contarle que se había ido al jardín, así que decidió hacerle otra pregunta para no tener que decirle que le había descomedido.

-¿En que trabajas, como podemos tener tanta riqueza y vivir en un lugar como este que no parece nada barato? –pregunto Kurt esperando poder contestar la pregunta que le había estado rondando en la mente durante todo el día de ayer.

-Trabajo como administrador de finanzas, propiedades, hago de intermediario entre los vendedores y compradores, y también me encargo de conservar las casas cuyos propietarios no están durante muchos meses porque están en el extranjero. Y invierto en bolsa, aunque la empresa es mía, por eso pudo tomarme estas vacaciones –dijo Blaine pausadamente saliendo de la habitación para darle a Kurt un regalo.

-¿Es para mí? –pregunto Kurt mientras abría el regalo.

-Por supuesto que es para ti, para quien iba a ser –dijo Blaine mientras reía mientras veía como Kurt quitaba el papel de envoltorio.

Era un colgante, parecía antiguo estaba echo de diamantes brillantes. Parecía bastante caro pero demasiado viejo para ser recién comprado así que Kurt se preguntaba de donde había salido tal joya.

-Era de tu madre –dijo Blaine mientras recogía el papel de envoltorio y lo tiraba a la basura.

-De mi madre –dijo Kurt sin creerse que por fin tuviera una madre aunque no la recordara.

-Murió de cáncer cuando tenías siete años, pensé en dártelo en el hospital pero creí que sería más seguro dártelo aquí, que no en el hospital a manos de cualquiera pudiera entrar y quitártelo –dijo Blaine mientras empezaba a toser y tubo que al baño a beber un poco de agua.

Kurt no podía creérselo que su madre estuviera muerta, y que conservara ese colgante y estaba bien conservado, Blaine debía de haber cuidado mucho de él.

-Gracias Blaine por cuidar de el –dijo Kurt mientras lo guardaba en un caja de metal que tenía guardado en un cajón.

-De nada Kurt, has guardado siempre ese collar con tanta intensidad que pensé que era mi obligación cuidar ahora yo del mientras tú estabas en esa cama en coma –dijo Blaine evitando hacer cualquier referencia al accidente.

Kurt tenía curiosidad pero entendía que sería por ahora demasiado reciente para preguntarle a Blaine porque él había acabado en coma así que decidió esperar un poco más para preguntarle sobre su accidente que lo llevo a estar en coma.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás de vacaciones? –pregunto Kurt mientras entraba en la habitación de Blaine y se sentaba sobre la cama cubierta con sabanas de seda negra.

-Pues unas semanas, no mucho, últimamente en la empresa hay tantos papeles que firmar y tanta cosa que hacer, que tendré que ir a algunas reuniones pese a estar de ``vacaciones´´ pero tranquilo buscare siempre un rato para ti –dijo Blaine hablando de la forma que siempre hablaba parecía que para él todas las noticias eran buenas lo hacía tranquilamente evitando disgustos o preocupaciones.

-Oh, qué bien, podrás relajarte –dijo Kurt ignorando por completo el trabajo que Blaine hacía.

-Kurt yo sé que has pasado por mucho –dijo Blaine acercándose peligrosamente invadiendo el espacio personal de Kurt sus cuerpos casi rozaban el uno contra el otro y el brazo de Blaine obligo a ambos a tumbarse frente con frente en la cama con los pies fuera de ella.

Kurt temía lo que podía pasar, estaba incomodo en esa situación aunque no se le ocurría nada que reprochar.

-Te echo de menos, entiendo que no me recuerdes pero, me gustaría intentar que si no puedo hacer que me recuerdes, enamorarte, y tengo que tenerte de mi lado Kurt, sé que es difícil que estas muy confundido, pero necesito que me des señales una oportunidad, para enamorarte y me preguntaba si estabas dispuesto a dármela –dijo Blaine pronunciando las últimas palabras más fuerte parecía que estaba en un discurso o en una pedida de matrimonio.

-Yo en…. –Kurt quería darle una oportunidad se había portado muy bien con él aunque por otra parte seguía siendo su marido sería muy egoísta y desagradecido si no le hiciera las cosas más fáciles a Blaine quien lo pasaba mal a causa de todo el accidente.

-¿Qué me dices Kurt? –pregunto Blaine aunque para Kurt parecía que estaba suplicando con unos ojos de cordero degollado y un hilo de voz casi insonoro para sus oídos.

-Claro, podemos intentarlo –sentencio finalmente Kurt viendo como la cara de Blaine cambiaba por una enorme sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

-Gracias Kurt, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esto, gracias –dijo Blaine quien tenía los ojos húmedos y veía como le caían algunas lágrimas por el rostro.

-De nada –dijo Kurt mientras lo abrazaba parecía que Blaine realmente necesitaba un contacto con él, ya que lo abrazo con fuerza correspondiendo el abrazo parecía que no iba a zafarse nunca de su fuerte agarre que le impedía casi respirar.

Kurt por un momento sintió ese cálido abrazo, podía sentir cariño de él, como si fueran unos viejos amigos que se rencontraban después de un largo tiempo, o como dos amantes fugitivos que iban a su encuentro. Podía sentir todas las emociones, la espera, el dolor de Blaine plasmado en ese abrazo, podía ver que lo echaba de menos, que habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, pero aun así, seguía sintiendo algo en su interior que le decía que esto no era correcto, que algo fallaba ante tanta perfección diaria, que algo no iba bien no sabía con exactitud saber qué, pero desde el primer momento que despertó al hospital, había llegado a la casa, había hablado con Finn, y estaba abrazando a Blaine ese era el resumen de los dos últimos días pero siempre había sentido la misma sensación, la misma voz que le decía que nada de esto era correcto que todo era una ilusión, que investigara más a fondo que pasaba en realidad que algo estaba a punto de destaparse y descubrirse.

-Me voy a mi habitación –dijo Kurt rompiendo finalmente el abrazo y marchándose rumbo a su habitación.

-Que descanses Kurt –se despedido Blaine mientras Kurt cerraba la puerta tras él.

Blaine observo como Kurt se alejaba lentamente de su habitación, había cerrado la puerta y pronto se oyeron pasos cada vez más lejanos, Blaine sabía que tenía que actuar rápido que en poco tiempo todo se descubriría y él no podría evitarlo. Al menos no evitar ciertas mentiras que a ambos les convenían si no querían tener problemas legales.

Blaine tardo media hora en dormirse todo pensando en la futura reacción de Kurt cuando le tuviera que contar que paso en el accidente, y si sus mentiras que ahora hacían efecto servirían entonces ante la verdad, esperaba que él lo entendiera él no había tenido la culpa y no quería que eso pasara, pero no tenía otra opción, en otro tiempo cuando Kurt todavía recordaba sabría perfectamente todo el plan y los riesgos que ellos conllevaba pero ahora como le iba a explicar todo sin que cayera horrorizado de sí mismo y sobretodo como no podría guardarle rencor a Blaine un odio que el temía más que nada en el mundo, no deseaba que Kurt se alejaba del así que por ahora solo podía rezar para que sus mentiras ocultaran toda la verdad hasta el día en el que el recobrara la memoria, o volviera a amarlo de nuevo. Lo que fuera más fácil aunque Blaine sabía perfectamente que aquello que normalmente se ve más fácil por regla general resulta ser lo más difícil, lo que a la larga acarrea problemas que quizás nunca se lleguen a perdonar nunca.

Mañana el sol volvería a salir y con ello otro día de mentira que tendría que fingir para ocultar la oscura verdad, que aunque cierta resultaba ambigua.

Y poco a poco, Blaine fue perdiendo control sobre su cuerpo y sus parpados se cerraban así como el quedaba tranquilo en un profundo sueño.

Blaine se levantó pronto esa mañana, aprovecho para darse una ducha larga bajo el agua caliente las cosas se veían más claras más bonitas, aunque los problemas continuaban allí él estaba relajado.

Se vistió con un traje hecho a medida por una tienda cercana a su calle, era bonito formal, digno para alguna reunión con jefes de su mismo rango. Blaine al ser el jefe tenía que dar una imagen de formalidad por eso tanto su vestimenta como su aspecto e carácter debían de inspirar los lemas de una empresa seria y comprometida.

* * *

Bueno mas misterio que añadir a la historia. Como siempre gracias por el apoyo recibido, espero con ansias sus ideas o comentarios! No duden de recomendar la historia para que mas personas puedan leerla y disfrutar, y ahora las preguntas del dia! ¿Quien creen que puede ser Finn en la historia? (Si lo adivinais el proximo dia capitulo doble!) ¿Que asunto legal tiene Blaine pendiente y cual es el secreto? (Pista: Tiene mucho que ver con toda la historia!)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Siguiente capitulo tan esperado, gracias a todos los lectores, y espero con ansias sus comentarios o votos!_**

* * *

Blaine agarro un bote de gomina y se pasó un poco por el pelo antes de peinarse con el pelo, una vez conseguido dar forma al pelo. Se lavó los dientes, recientemente se había hecho un blanqueamiento de dientes por lo que resultaban blancos y relucientes.

Bajo las escaleras y agarro un bolígrafo y una nota plegable al frigorífico.

``Llegare antes de comer, te he hecho el desayuno Te quiero Kurt´´

Blaine entonces agarro el maletín negro de cuero y se dispuso a salir por la puerta principal para entrar rápidamente al coche que tenía aparcado en mitad de su parcela.

Arranco el coche y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, donde tenía la sede de su empresa en un enorme rascacielos de color gris, donde un aparcacoches le aparco el coche y el entro a paso firme a su despacho.

-Hola señor Anderson, como le va el día –comento la recepcionista saludándole calurosamente nada más verlo.

-Bien gracias –contesto educadamente Blaine mientras no perdía el paso entrando directamente en el ascensor para volver a recibir otro aluvión de saludos.

Cuando por fin consiguió entrar en el despacho, dejo a un lado su maletín y se sentó sobre su cómoda silla. En la mesa tenia escapados miles de papeles. Estaba de vacaciones, aunque más que vacaciones era una media jornada él no podía darse el privilegio de tener vacaciones tan largas y menos todavía en la situación de crisis que estaban, sobre todo desde que el vicepresidente había renunciado a su cargo y se había largado a las Bahamas para no declarar las propiedades y cuentas que allí tenía. Al mismo tiempo que había metido mano a la caja, aunque Blaine no se preocupó en denunciarlo, nada más había conseguido unos 20 mil dólares, el rápidamente podría recuperar la inversión perdida, aunque sus ``trabajos´´ no eran del todo lícitos, no podía arriesgarse a denunciar y que su ``vicepresidente alias amigo´´ le contara ciertas cosas a la policía.

Era un problema demasiado complicado, aun así Blaine saldría adelante no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una cosa similar y siempre lograba salirse con la suya.

-Señor Anderson, le traigo los papeles sobre la propiedad del 3400 en Lima, Ohio, ha decidido que hacemos con la propiedad.

Entonces Blaine entro en los recuerdos oscuros de su mente, sabría lo que paso con esa casa, pero era demasiado pronto para librarse de ella, todavía había cosas que hacer allí aunque esto sabía que le podría traer problemas en el futuro, decidió arriesgarse tenia demasiado que perder.

-Sí, consérvala y asegúrate que se haga bien –dijo Blaine mientras veía como su ayudante daba la orden por teléfono y salía de su oficina.

Sus órdenes nunca se cuestionaban era su empresa, sus leyes, aunque a veces Blaine sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y más todavía ahora con Kurt en ese estado necesitaba más ayuda que nunca, necesitaba de el para enfrentarse al mundo, ahora él estaba solo sin nadie a quien pudiera confiar no como antes que Kurt siempre estaba a las buenas o a las malas, ahora estaba solo.

Y Blaine le temía demasiado a la soledad, durante toda su vida había estado solo, aunque tenía a su familia, era como si nunca la hubiera tenido, sus padres empresarios ricos, siempre trabajando y nunca tenían tiempo para él, así que nunca se formó un vínculo padre y madre e hijo, ese era un trauma de Blaine necesitaba de Kurt para vivir, había estado demasiado tiempo solo para volver a la oscuridad.

Había luchado muy duro para conseguir a Kurt no podía permitir que ahora todo lo que había tardado años en construir se viniera abajo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin dañar a Kurt de manera directa o indirecta cualquier acción que hiciera lo hundiría en la miseria, la mentira era la única solución pero las mentiras solo traían más mentiras y Blaine no sabía cómo salir de esa espiral de mentira tras mentira.

Confiaba que en poco Kurt recuperara los recuerdos y entonces todo sería mucho más fácil para los dos de entender el problema que pronto se les vendría encima y comprender una solución que les beneficiara sin dañarlos en el camino.

Kurt se despertó, se cambió con algo informal, y se puso las zapatillas de andar por casa más cómodas que pudo encontrar en el gran armario.

Bajo a la cocina, donde encontró la nota pegada en la nevera, y vio la bandeja de almuerzo que Blaine le había preparado.

Había de todo, un zumo de naranja, un vaso de chocolate, un poco de pan con mantequilla, unas rosquillas de azúcar glas pequeñitas, un muffin, y unas barritas de cereales.

Parecía un desayuno digno de la realeza, a Kurt le gustaba que se tomara tantas molestias para sacarle una sonrisa en los primeros instantes del día, eran pequeños detalles que hacía que se encariñara con Blaine.

Todo parecía como un cuento de hadas, demasiado perfecto incluso a veces que parecía que estaban dentro de una romántica película de Hollywood. Demasiado perfecto para Kurt, demasiado bueno para ser real y demasiada suerte para que pudiera disfrutarla.

Una voz interior en lo profundo de su cabeza le alertaba de que algo no encajaba demasiado perfecto para ser real y ser gratis, algo tenía que ir mal por fuerza, Kurt deseaba a veces que esa vocecilla se apagara un rato y poder disfrutar de lo que esta le ofrecía.

Kurt miraba por la ventana, como algunos de sus vecinos se paseaban por la calle, Kurt necesitaba respirar aire puro así que cuando se acabó el desayuno, agarro las llaves de casa y salió al jardín a observar a la gente desde su parcela, todavía no se atrevía a dar un paseo por el barrio sin que Blaine le hubiera enseñado el vecindario y pudiera recordar el camino de regreso a casa.

Pudo observar cómo la gente salía y entraba de casa, algunos dentro del coche arrancando para salir a trabajar, algunos como una vecina de enfrente anciana entrada en años arreglaba las flores del jardín y animaba a la gente con su sonrisa, y otros simplemente daban vueltas por el vecindario como si se tratara del laberinto de la vida.

Pero Kurt no logro ver a Finn, le hubiera agradado verlo para saber si podría ayudarle a responder preguntas, que nunca podría preguntar a Blaine por motivos obvios tratándose de que todas las preguntas eran sobre el o sobre su ``accidente´´ necesitaba saber si alguien sabia alguna información para luego dentro de meses preguntárselo a Blaine, sabía que por el momento Blaine mantendría silencio sobre su accidente, pero no podía estar de brazos cruzados viendo como las cosas seguían igual y el seguía sin tener respuesta a las preguntan que le carcomían el alma.

Algo desanimado Kurt volvió a entrar dentro de la casa, entonces se dio cuenta de que en el llavero había dos llaves que no tenían pegatinas de colores y no estaban en las instrucciones. A Kurt le extraño que Blaine quien miraba todo con todo detalle se le hubiera olvidado de poner esas llaves en las instrucciones. Y entonces la vocecita volvió a reaccionar.

Quizás hay se oculta algo que Blaine no quiere que nadie vea, o quizás hay cosas de su accidente, sea como sea Kurt probo las llaves, fue puerta por puerta para ver de qué puerta era esa llave, y finalmente encontró la combinación, era la puerta del segundo piso al lado de la habitación de Blaine, era un despacho probablemente el despacho de Blaine a juzgar por el color gris de la pared, y los muebles uniformes negros, blancos y grises los colores favoritos de Blaine.

Entonces miro a su teléfono móvil, marcaban las doce y treinta cuatro, Blaine había dicho que vendría antes de comer por lo que no podía arriesgarse verlo cotilleándolo por su despacho. Así que cerró la puerta, y quito las dos llaves del llavero y las guardo en un par de zapatos, allí Blaine nunca se le ocurriría mirar jamás, y si Blaine decidiera quitarle las llaves no vería esas dos llaves.

Kurt entonces se preguntó que abriría la otra llave, y sobretodo serian papeles sobre su accidente, pruebas sobre su identidad o quizás solo serían meros papeles de trabajo de Blaine. Kurt ahora no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto, si Blaine había cerrado la puerta del despacho con llave significaba que algo habría allí de importancia. Y si no le había dicho en las instrucciones nada sobre esas dos llaves, solo le quedaban dos alternativas, la primera que Blaine ni se hubiera dado cuenta de la existencia de las llaves en el llavero, o la segunda que había sido expresamente para ponerlo a prueba. Aunque pronto se le ocurrió una nueva alternativa, quizás Blaine confiaba en el hecho de que Kurt ni siquiera se fijara en la existencia de esas llaves.

Sea como sea, era un misterio que Kurt iba a resolver cuando Blaine volviera a abandonar la casa, no descansaría hasta saber que ocultaba Blaine y saber de una vez por todas, que paso el día del accidente que lo llevo a estar dos años en coma.

Entonces Kurt recordó las palabras del doctor Evans, ``seguirás viniendo aquí para unas sesiones con la psicóloga y además yo también te iré viendo de forma progresiva´´. Mañana seria el día en el que tendría sesión con su psicóloga, Kurt dudaba sobre si contarle todo lo que había descubierto por el momento aunque los médicos no podían decir nada como parte del secreto de médico, tampoco podía arriesgarse a que lo trataran por loco y entonces encerrarlo en un manicomio y nunca descubrir nada sobre su accidente.

Tenía que ser prudente, lo suficiente para que no resultara un paranoico pero aun así contarle a la doctora todo lo que sabía para ver si podía ayudarlo a saber si era una psicosis suya provocada por el accidente, o ella sabía algo sobre su accidente, debería saberlo puesto que llevaba el caso algún papel tendría sobre ello, quizás ella podría ayudarlo a responder preguntas que por el momento no habían tenido respuesta.

Solamente esperaba que la psicóloga lo creyera, necesitaba alguien en quien confiar más ahora que no tenía muchas respuestas, y cada vez veía que su perfecta vida, se iba desmoronando y se iba convirtiendo más en una película de misterio que un cuento perfecto de hadas.

Necesitaba una señal que le enseñara que iba por el buen camino, y Kurt mientras obstaban los zapatos donde cada uno tenía escondido una llave dentro, observaba que la respuesta a su señal divina la encontraría en ese despacho.

De repente Kurt escucho como el pomo de la puerta principal giraba y se abría, y Kurt bajo las escaleras esperando que fuera Blaine quien entrara.

-Hola Kurt ¿Cómo ha ido tu mañana? –pregunto Blaine mientras dejaba en el suelo el maletín para quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en el colgador.

-Bien ¿y tú? –pregunto Kurt mientras intentaba aparentar que todo estaba bien y que no había visto nada nuevo.

-Muchos problemas Kurt, demasiados pero pronto se solucionaran y no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada más.

A Kurt le extraño que hablara en plural en la frase, se refería a ellos dos, Kurt pudo observar como Blaine de repente se mordía el labio era obvio que había hablado más de la cuenta.

-¿Tenemos? –pregunto Kurt extrañado.

-Bueno, tus problemas son mis problemas Kurt, estas amnésico y el trabajo me está quitando tiempo que debería emplear contigo, así que pronto poder solucionar los problemas de la oficina y me centrare en ti, así no tendremos que preocuparnos de que nadie nos moleste con papeles que firmar, ni reuniones que hacer –explico Blaine con el rostro sereno, sin expresión Kurt no podía decir que estaba mintiendo o que no era más que una excusa, decidió creerlo aunque todavía le extrañaba que hablara en plural.

La explicación era buena, pero a Kurt pese a que la intento creer sabía que algo había más oculto en esa frase de lo que había dicho, pero Kurt encontró lógico su razonamiento, aunque notara que Blaine había ocultado parte del mensaje.

-Me alegra, que puedas pasar más tiempo conmigo, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo –dijo en un arrebato de sinceridad para ver como Blaine daba una amplia sonrisa plasmada en todo su rostro su rostro sereno había pasado a la emoción de la felicidad suprema, Kurt podía notar el poder de sus palabras en Blaine.

-Me alegra que te guste pasar tiempo conmigo, te prometo que sacare tiempo para ti, solo espera un poquitín más y estaré enteramente a tu disposición –dijo Blaine mientras subía las escaleras para guardar el maletín.

Kurt fue siguiendo sigilosamente a Blaine sin que este se diera cuenta, Kurt a través de las escaleras pudo ver como Blaine abría la puerta del despacho con una llave, que debía de ser la original de la llave que el tenia, Kurt entonces decidió bajar hasta el salón donde se recostó en uno de los sofás, mientras observaba el océano en toda su esplendor, hoy era un bonito día de sol, y el sol brillaba haciendo que el mar estuviera en calma, y su tranquilizante sonido ocupara todo el ambiente.

Kurt veía como las olas luchaban contra las rocas, en cierto modo le recordó a la batalla que el tenia contra el mismo, era el en busca de la verdad en busca de su propia identidad ahora perdida. Era una dura batalla que él tenía que luchar día a día, y que como las olas, nunca tenía fin.

Al cabo de una hora, Blaine entonces interrumpió en el salón, tosiendo haciendo notar su presencia en el salón.

-¿Quieres comer ahora? –pregunto Blaine mientras Kurt se levantaba del sofá e iba en dirección a él.

-Sí, tengo hambre que hay de comer –dijo Kurt mientras ambos iban al salón principal donde comían en la amplia mesa de comedor.

-Es una sorpresa –dijo Blaine mientras ponía sus manos en los ojos de Kurt impidiéndole la visión.

-¿Blaine que haces? –pregunto Kurt extrañado de la acción de Blaine.

-Es una sorpresa, no puedes ver nada –dijo Blaine mientras reía y le guiaba por donde tenía que caminar.

Kurt se dejó guiar por Blaine, aunque era en esos momentos cuando aunque su confianza se mostraba ciega por su fe en Blaine, su corazón latía con fuerza una parte del todavía no estaba dispuesta a dejar que un extraño entrara en su vida, aunque fuera su marido, sus sentidos estaban en alerta.

Kurt tropezó contra una silla mal parada en medio del pasillo, por suerte pudo agarrarse fuertemente al pico de la mesa y sin daño alguno.

-Lo siento es un poco difícil guiar –dijo Blaine en una sincera disculpa mientras una risa floja azoraba en sus oídos, era la primera vez que Kurt oía a Blaine reír aunque fuera tan levemente tenía una risa realmente encantadora y de repente Kurt sintió la necesidad de hacer que Blaine riera más.

-No pasa nada estoy bien, sigue –contesto Kurt dejándose guiar otra vez por las instrucciones de Blaine quien le guiaba con su cuerpo casi pegando detrás suyo.

Sin más incidentes Kurt consiguió sentarse en la silla que Blaine que él había dejado a mitad del pasillo para que luego Kurt se acomodara, así mismo Kurt abrió los ojos y pudo ver el enorme festín de comida que Blaine había hecho nada más con una hora dejando sorprendido a Kurt, Blaine era un gran cocinero podía hacer casi cualquier plato en un momento.

Kurt observo como había esta vez una selección de mariscos bien frescos y suculentos con diferentes salsas, con mayonesa, algunas con kétchup, otras por el contrario eran innovadoras como a la menta o una echa con fresas.

Había merluzas, cangrejos, chirlas, mejillones, gambas todas presentadas con espectacular gusto, con platos grandes, o una fuente de gambas peladas con una salsa roja.

Aunque no todo era pescado, también había espaguetis a la carbonara y un poco de pan con toda clase de embutidos, queso, jamón, jamón york etc…

Y todavía había el postre en la cocina, que conociendo a Blaine seria otra exquisitez como la última vez, ambos se prepararon para comer en silencio hasta que llegado un punto en el cual varios platos de la mesa ya estaban vacíos, finalmente Kurt hablo.

-Mañana tengo visita con la psicóloga –dejo caer sutilmente Kurt en busca de si Blaine se ofrecería a llevarlo o tendría que coger un taxi.

-Te acompañare, y luego te pasare a buscar cuando estés listo, pero para eso tendrás que llamarme –dijo Blaine mientras comía una gamba.

-¿Pero yo tengo teléfono? –pregunto Kurt extrañado porque él no recordaba haberlo recuperado.

-Ahora ya si –dijo Blaine mientras le pasaba una caja grande.

Kurt agarro la caja, sin creer lo que esta contenía en su interior, un IPhone 6, todo nuevo recién comprado expresamente para él.

-Tienes mi numero memorizado en él, solo has de buscar por Blaine Marido y ya me llamas –dijo Blaine mientras retiraba los platos ya vacíos y los traía a la cocina a ponerlos en el lavavajillas.

Kurt por fin tenía un teléfono, Blaine le había ``enseñado´´ a usarlo hacia pocos días, aunque ahora que empezaba a tocarlo empezaba a recordar, todas sus funciones, tal como había predicho el doctor Evans, al tocar y al ver y sentir podía recordar recuerdos escondidos en el fondo de su mente.

Kurt vio que le había comprado un protector de color azul y una carcasa con la bandera de los estados unidos, algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que eran canadienses, entonces no pudo más que volver a recordar la pequeña nota medio rota de las flores, ``Ohio´´. Ohio estaba en estados unidos algún paralelismo tenía que haber en todo. Eran demasiadas coincidencias para ser simplemente eso casualidades.

-¿Aun te queda un sitio para el postre? –pregunto Blaine mientras traía una gran tarta de limón.

-Claro que sí, siempre queda algo para lo dulce –contesto Kurt mientras le acercaba el plato para que Blaine le pusiera un trozo.

Ambos comieron el pastel en silencio, extrañamente reinaba un silencio demasiado tranquilo normalmente Blaine siempre tenía algo que contarle pero hoy parecía que simplemente había desaparecido de la tierra.

-Estoy nervioso –comento Kurt sacando un tema de conversación.

-¿Te asusta ir al psicólogo? –pregunto Blaine mientras comía una poco de tarta.

-No sé a veces creo que me tratara por loco y me encerrara en el manicomio.

-Oh, tendremos a un LOOCO En casa –bromeo Blaine haciendo que se riera largo y tendidamente y fuera la primera vez que reía en alto.

-No es gracioso, calla –dijo Kurt quien tampoco podía parar de reír.

-No te preocupes Kurt yo estaré allí, siempre lo estaré, saldremos de esta Kurt no te preocupes.

Kurt a le gustaba que Blaine estuviera siempre ahí, pese a todo el misterio que les rodeaba, podía confiar en él, al menos para estar ahí moralmente para las visitas del psicólogo y del médico, era importante tener alguien animándote aunque esa persona ni siquiera la conocía nada mas de unos días.

Blaine parecía un buen chico, quizás algo oscuro tenía en su interior, algún secreto que seguramente le ocultaba porque algo tendría que ver con él. O eso sospechaba, aun así Blaine se había desvivido para que Kurt se sintiera lo mas cómodo posible, incluso con su trabajo había hecho un hueco para él.

Acto seguido de acabar de comer, Blaine le enseño el barrio a Kurt, ambos iban en coche y daban una vuelta en él.

-Esta es la casa de Finn Hudson, es nuestro vecino, se mudó hace unos meses, él es americano.

-¿Y de dónde vino? –pregunto Kurt sabiendo que Finn solo le había dicho que ellos se mudaron hace unos meses pero nunca le había contado nada de que él también se había mudado recientemente.

-De Ohio, Estados Unidos –contesto Blaine siguiendo enseñándole otra casa.

A Kurt de repente le recorrió un escalofrió, Ohio, Usa, de todos los lugares del mundo había que tenido que elegir Ohio, otra coincidencia relacionada con Ohio, Kurt sabía que algo pasaba en Ohio, pero no tenía ocasión de saber que era, y obviamente en su situación le sería imposible ir a Ohio, eran demasiados kilómetros y Blaine no le permitiría ir, y más todavía si Ohio tenía algo que ver con su accidente o con algún secreto todavía más oscuro, entonces Kurt pensó que cuando tuviera un momento iría a visitar a Finn, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba lo más pronto posible.

-Y esta es la señora Yang –Blaine continuaba nombrándole sus vecinos de toda la calle pero Kurt no atendía simplemente memorizaba el barrio en su mente haciendo de un mapa mental. Los demás vecinos no eran de su interés, ninguno de ellos estaba relacionado con Ohio.

Cuando acabaron de dar el paseo que había durado unas cuantas horas, ambos se prepararon para cenar, cenaron, se ducharon y ambos se fueron a dormir ya que mañana había de ir pronto a la visita del médico. Así que ambos decidieron dormirse pronto evitando así algún retardo matinal.

Kurt estaba nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo ansioso, esperaba poder ya estar en la consulta de su psicólogo y así tratar de ganarse su confianza en beneficio de obtener algún tipo de información que necesitaba para resolver los misterios de su accidente.

Ambos se despertaron muy temprano, tomaron una ducha rápida, se cambiaron, desayunaron un poco y ambos se prepararon para salir, una vez dentro del coche empezaron a hablar.

-Ya verás como no es nada, te harán unas preguntas y contaras cómo te sientes nada mas –dijo Blaine mientras conducía en dirección al hospital.

A Kurt le sorprendió que Blaine supiera que le harían, parecía como si ya tuviera experiencia en este tipo de cosas, pero luego dio por hecho que se habría informado mientras él estaba en coma sobre su recuperación una vez despertara si es que lo hiciera.

-Entonces no será nada –dijo Kurt mientras le sonreía, y contemplaba el paisaje donde ya entraban en la zona del centro de la ciudad y Kurt podía observar esos grandes rascacielos de color blanco, los famosos rascacielos casi todos azules o blancos, hacían darle nombre a la ciudad sobre la ciudad de cristal.

Aparcaron el coche en el parking y poco a poco subieron las escaleras que les llevaría ante el hospital, era bastante grande, para estar en primera línea de mar, debía de ser uno de los mejores hospitales del país, no solo por su situación geográfica estratégica, sino también por todas las habitaciones e instalaciones que eran de lo más modernas.

Kurt se encontraba ante el edificio del hospital, el hospital estaba relativamente cerca de su casa, a unos veinte cinco minutos aproximadamente, el edificio era cuadricular, con grandes vidrieras en todo el edificio, una gran puerta se abría ante un tejado de metal gris. Las puertas también de cristal se abrieron cuando Kurt se acercó, a su lado Blaine estaba en silencio dándole apoyo moral y esperando a que el doctor Evans hiciera las presentaciones con el psicólogo de Kurt.

Ambos se dirigieron a la recepcionista para preguntar sobre la visita de Kurt.

-Disculpe, está disponible el doctor Evans, tenía que darnos consulta con el psicólogo –pidió Kurt mientras que Blaine se sentaba en una de las sillas de plástico negras que estaban en la sala de espera.

-Ahora le aviso, cuando este por aquí le llamo, déjame su nombre –contesto la recepcionista.

-Kurt Anderson –dijo Kurt siendo la primera vez que decía su nombre y su apellido junto haciéndole estremecer.

-Muy bien señor Anderson, enseguida le avisaremos –se despidió la recepcionista mientras Kurt iba en busca de Blaine.

Kurt se sentó al lado de Blaine, en una silla que permanecía vacía y en otra a su izquierda estaba ocupada por una señora por lo que colocaron sus abrigos en frente suyo en unas sillas vacías.

-Enseguida me avisaran –dijo Kurt mientras Blaine estaba leyendo algún folleto de prevención de enfermedades mentales.

Blaine no le contesto, pero le ofreció una amplia sonrisa que lo tranquilizo. Kurt miraba el reloj constantemente, cada segundo que la Abuja marcaba, cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía eterno, no le gustaba estar en el hospital, demasiado tiempo había estado ya como para ahora tener que volver, pero sabía que era por su bien así que lo sufría en silencio, de igual modo tendría que estar ahí así qué sentido tendría dar a Blaine más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía en su cabeza.

Los minutos se le hacían eternos en esa sala de espera de hospital, donde el único ruido que podía escuchar era los coches de la calle al pasar con velocidad, o los enfermos tosiendo, los más ruidosos casi se podía decir que querían echar el hígado por la boca.

Pero en realidad solo habían pasado escasos diez minutos, aunque para Kurt significaran diez horas, sabía que el doctor Evans estaba ocupado y no por insistir más vendría más deprisa, así que otra vez guardaba silencio, un silencio frio que le hizo recordar un pequeño fragmento de un recuerdo pasado, en él podía ver la figura de un hombre empujándole y Kurt caer contra el suelo y luego golpearse contra algo duro que le hacía perder el conocimiento y todo se volvía negro.

* * *

**_Bueno despues de todo este capitulo, que les parecio, espero sus opiniones o sus criticas con ansias! Y aqui viene las preguntas ¿Que succedio en ese accidente? ¿Quien creeis que sera el psicologo o psicologa? ¿Que tiene que ver el doctor Evans en todo esto? Y Sin mas espero que consigais adivinarlo!_**


	5. Chapter 5

-Kurt ¿estás bien? –pregunto Blaine sacándole de su dejaba –Estas muy blanco ¿quieres que te traiga algo con azúcar de la máquina expendedora?

-No, estoy bien Blaine solo tengo algo de frio –mintió Kurt quien no quería revelarle a Blaine lo que había visto, no confiaba en Blaine al menos todavía no era demasiado pronto y antes necesitaba respuestas para poder avanzar.

Cuando el reloj marcaba que habían pasado escasos 15 minutos desde la llegada de Kurt al hospital, una voz por megafonía llamo su nombre a lo que el acudió a la llamada.

-Kurt, ¿que tal como estas? –Pregunto el doctor Evans mientras lo saludaba –Te veo en buena forma.

-Bien, gracias –se limitó a decir Kurt mientras que Blaine permanecía a su lado callado sin decir palabra.

-Hola Blaine a ti también –saludo Sam mientras le daba un apretón de manos.

-Hola Sam –saludo Blaine a lo que Kurt se sorprendió que tuviera tanta confianza como para llamarlo por su nombre.

-¿Estás listo para la visita a la casa de la locura, Kurt? –pregunto en broma el doctor Evans.

-Nací preparado para todo –contesto Kurt decidido a hablar con el psicólogo.

-Muy bien, sígueme entonces te enseñare la consulta –dijo el doctor Evans.

La planta de psicología estaba en la tercera planta una zona espaciosa donde había amplias salas para los pacientes, junto con algunas máquinas expendedoras de todo tipo en la pared.

-Muy bien aquí es su consulta, ahora saldrá la psicóloga, te recibirá en un momento está acabando con un informe de un paciente –comento el doctor Evans una vez se acercaron a una de las salas.

Kurt vio el número de la habitación 9, Dr. Quinn Fabray, su psicóloga sería una mujer, Kurt no le dio importancia pero siempre había pensado que le tocaría un hombre como doctor psicólogo, en las series de televisión siempre solían ser doctores hombres de unos 40 años algo desequilibrados pero Hollywood estaba lleno de estereotipos poco caso podría hacerle.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, y de ella salió la que debería ser su doctora, Quinn Fabray quien rompía con todos los estereotipos de Kurt.

Ella era una chica joven debería estar sobre los 25 años aproximadamente o eso parecía físicamente, Tenía una estatura media, su color de cabello era lacio especialmente fino y delicado se podía apreciar en el instante en que el aire provocado por el forcejeo de la puerta le había echo levantar el cabello, su cabello era una melena rubia con un color muy bien cuidado se notaba que debía de invertir en productos de calidad. Sus ojos de color verde intenso como los semáforos, destacaban con su piel especialmente blanca, unos labios finos pero al mismo tiempo coquetos, sensuales, con una nariz casi perfecta sus proporciones parecían sacadas de la antigua Grecia en sus cañones de belleza.

Aunque lo que más llamo la atención de Kurt, no fue la belleza de la chica o su cuerpo delgado estilizado que le hacía ser una mujer de bandera, por lo que podía ver al doctor Evans sonrojarse al verla, y era normal era una mujer especialmente hermosa, incluso él y Blaine se habían quedado prendados al mirarla.

Pero lo que más destaco en ella, era una enorme sonrisa perfecta, la hacía ver como un ángel caído del cielo, una persona dulce y comprensiva, y Kurt por un momento espero que su belleza física se hiciera notar en su carácter esperaba especialmente que fuera como un ángel, dulce y amable.

-Hola soy la doctora Quinn Fabray, llevare tu caso Kurt, un placer conocerte –dijo Quinn mientras le daba un gran abrazo y se presentaba a Blaine.

-Es un placer también conocerla doctora Fabray –dijo Kurt mientras respondía al abrazo.

-Para ti es Quinn, para todo el mundo es Quinn, no me gusta que me digan doctora, parece que sea superior a los demás y no es verdad, además es parte de mi plan de consulta me gusta confiar lo suficiente en los pacientes para llamarlos por su nombre y que ellos evidentemente hagan lo mismo conmigo –explico la doctora Fabray con una voz nasal pero lo hacía con cariño se notaba que se esforzaba por dar una sensación de tranquilidad de hogar cálido esa debía de ser una de sus mejores armas como doctora.

-Te dejo en las mejores manos de todo el hospital, Kurt –comento el doctor Evans haciendo que Quinn empezara a reír.

-Tu siempre tan galante, me tienes demasiado idealizada, Sam –dijo Quinn mientras guiaba a Kurt dentro de la sala.

-A partir de ahora, empieza mi consulta, si quieres Blaine puedes esperar en la sala de espera, aunque será una sesión larga, te recomiendo que des un paseo hay jardines hermosos aquí cerca, hasta pronto Sam –se despidió Quinn cerrando la puerta tras los cuales quedaban los dos hombres.

-Bueno, Kurt Anderson, tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿no te parece? –dijo Quinn hablando con total confianza como si ambos fueran viejos amigos que se acaban de rencontrar.

-Si claro supongo –dijo Kurt dudoso de que contestar ante tanta confianza puesta por Quinn.

-Toma asiento, estas butacas son súper cómodas, y pues girarlas con total facilidad, no son una monada –continuaba hablando Quinn mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de él.

La sala era una sala pintada con color azul claro, el suelo era de mármol negro, junto a el había varias butacas esparcidas por la habitación, y había una pequeña filera de butacas en una esquina de la habitación donde estaban sentados Quinn y Kurt con una mesa de cristal en medio.

-¿Quieres un té, café o chocolate? –pregunto Quinn mientras sacaba una taza de café de una marca reconocida, Starbucks.

-Un café gracias –dijo Kurt aceptando la taza que Quinn le ofrecía.

-Así que despertaste de un coma de dos años, impresionante Kurt, debes de ser muy fuerte para hacer todo esto y verte así de estupendo como si nada hubiera pasado –comento Quinn mientras revisaba su informe.

Kurt quería arrancar ese informe de las manos de Quinn y leerlo pero sabía que no era el momento, aunque en su interior moría por saber cualquier cosa sobre lo que hay había escrito.

-Si bueno supongo que la proeza es de vosotros los médicos, por cuidarme bien –dijo Kurt en una clara intención de ganarse a la doctora en su beneficio.

-Además de todo esto amable y humilde, me sorprendes Kurt, además de bello, humilde serás un gran partido para cualquiera –dijo Quinn mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Kurt en esos momentos no sabía que responder, si respondía con más humildad podría resultar que se le vieran sus claras intenciones, si contestaba con una pregunta o cambiaba de tema bruscamente Quinn se sorprendería.

-¿Qué tal en casa Kurt todo bien? –pregunto Quinn sacando del apuro a Kurt.

-Si todo bien –contesto Kurt en un escaso susurro.

-Ya sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa Kurt, nada de lo que digas saldrá de estas cuatro paredes, soy toda oídos, y se guardar muy bien los secretos –explicaba Quinn mientras le apretaba suavemente la mano a Kurt.

Kurt entonces se vio en una encrucijada no se acababa de decidir entre si contarle todo lo que sabía a Quinn o por el contrario mentir y decir alguna excusa para recusar contestar.

-Bueno, Blaine me trata con mucha amabilidad y se esfuerza mucho para que yo este feliz –finalmente Kurt empezó a hablar después de un largo silencio.

-Eso está bien, tener el apoyo de una persona querida siempre es bueno para la recuperación del paciente –hablaba Quinn en un tono informar como si estuvieran hablando de una película o de una noticia de actualidad.

-Además, vivimos en una gran casa, con piscina y Jacuí y todo está muy bien decorado, y limpio, además Blaine no deja que me acerque a los fogones, lo cocina el todo –dijo Kurt mientras continuaba explicándole su día a día a la doctora.

-¿Cocina el solamente en casa? –pregunto Quinn de repente haciendo que Kurt se extrañara pues no tenía mucha importancia relevante en su caso.

-Sí, el cocina todo lo que comemos, y lo hace con gran rapidez –dijo Kurt mientras contestaba a la pregunta de la doctora y veía como esta apuntaba algo en su cuaderno.

-Interesante, muy interesante, cocina de lujo supongo, dieta sana y equilibrada espero –dijo Quinn como si de los anuncios de dieta sana se tratara.

-Si, por supuesto –dijo Kurt al instante casi en un tono demasiado rotundo pero esta clase de preguntas le ponían nervioso y hacia que no controlara muy bien el tono con el que hablaba.

-Eso está muy bien Kurt, una buena alimentación nos da más energía y nos evita ir al hospital más del tiempo debido –comento Quinn mientras le daba otro sobo a su café.

Kurt entonces volvió a quedar en silencio, pese a que las preguntas de la doctora Quinn no tenían sentido no se atrevía a decírselo en voz alta.

-Y tu relación con tus vecinos es satisfactoria, algún buen amigo en el barrio –medio afirmo medio pregunto.

-No, aparte de un vecino que me saludo el otro día, pero Blaine no parece haber notificado mi existencia en los vecinos –comento Kurt.

-No les ha dicho nada a los vecinos –repitió la frase mientras sus cejas se aireaban y su boca daba una señal de sorpresa.

-Así es, y no sé si tendremos amigos en el barrio, pero de tenerlos no han venido a visitar –continuo relatando Kurt.

-¿Y la familia que tal? –pregunto la doctora mientras seguía apuntando notas en su cuaderno sin dar tregua.

-Mi familia murió –dijo Kurt recordando una de las primeras frases que Blaine le dijo al llegar a casa. ``Tu madre murió cuando tenías ocho años y tu padre de un ataque al corazón a los diecinueve años´´.

-Lo siento mucho Kurt, debió de ser duro –dijo Quinn mientras daba un último sorbo a su café y tiraba a una papelera reciclable la taza de cartón que antes contenía el café.

-Para serle sincero doctora, no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada así que tampoco recuerdo el dolor de haber perdido a mis padres, supongo que es una ventaja dentro de la situación, al menos no siento dolor por la pérdida de seres queridos –hablo Kurt con el corazón en la mano había estado dándole muchas vueltas sobre el tema y finalmente había llegado a la conclusión al no recordar no sentía dolor, era algo bueno. Si no obtenía respuestas de lo que quería, al menos tampoco tenía preocupaciones sobre errores de su vida.

-Es una gran reflexión Kurt, tienes talento servirías como filosofo o psicólogo.

Kurt se sonrojo, un leve sonrojo pero agradecía que Quinn dijera esas cosas, le daba confianza que en esos momentos tanto necesitaba para confesarle todo.

-Y me gustaría saber… sería de gran ayuda si pudieras… decirme algo sobre mi accidente, como llegue aquí –dijo Kurt en un arrebato de máxima sinceridad y de ansia por contestar a aquella pregunta que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaba.

-Siento responderte de esta forma Kurt, pero todavía no estás preparado para contártelo todo así de golpe, la información tiene que ir a cuentagotas poquito a poquito asimilado el golpe, seria demasiada información para tu celebro sintetizar todo eso, además necesitamos que antes vayas recordando que fue de tu vida antes del accidente, cuanto antes recuerdes cosas sobre tu vida, antes podre ir contándote cosas, ¿comprendes? –explicaba Quinn de la manera más clara posible aunque para Kurt extrañamente no fue una decepción no saber la respuesta, Quinn había sido tan precisa y tan clara en sus palabras que no había ninguna duda o impulso de contradecirla.

Al menos ahora sabia, que poco a poco iría contestando a las preguntas, que ella le iría dando información, poco a poco respondería a todo aquello que le agobiaba.

-Pues, la verdad hoy mismo recordé un pequeño dejaba –dijo Kurt explicándole todo lo que había recordado en la silla de la sala de espera.

-Es un comienzo, puede ser un recuerdo o parte de tu imaginación, pero de cualquier forma tu celebro está empezando a reaccionar es buena señal Kurt muy buena señal para tu recuperación –dijo Quinn mientras apuntaba en su cuaderno los progresos de Kurt.

-Y nada mas –pregunto Kurt viendo como Quinn se quedaba callada sin preguntar nada más.

-Han pasado dos horas, es todo por esta sesión, pero vas mejor de lo que yo creía –concluyo Quinn mientras dejaba el cuaderno encima de la mesa pero volcado hacia abajo para que Kurt no pudiera ver lo que había escrito.

-La próxima visita es en una semana, ¿verdad? –recordó Kurt.

-He decidido que tu visita sea en cinco días, a partir de ahora tendremos dos sesiones por semana, tu progreso es más bueno de lo que creía por lo que podemos avanzar con la terapia –exclamo Quinn feliz a Kurt le parecía adorable pensaba que Quinn era de esas personas que se alegraban por todo una persona muy optimista desde luego.

-Pues, hasta el miércoles –se despedido Kurt mientras cruzaba la puerta.

-Por cierto Kurt, llegaste a Canadá hace exactamente ocho meses –dijo Quinn antes de que Kurt cerrara la puerta.

Kurt se quedó en shock, si él era canadiense como podía haber entrado en Canadá hacia ocho meses, eso solo podía significar que no era de Canadá, pero entonces porque había despertado en Vancouver, quizás Blaine había echo que lo trasladaran aquí. Aun así le parecía muy extraño y tenía que preguntárselo sutilmente.

-Kurt lo has pasado bien en tu visita –pregunto Blaine mientras le abrazaba. –Ya pensaba que te habían secuestrado.

-Sí, la doctora Quinn es muy agradable, por cierto Blaine tenía una pregunta que hacerte.

-Cuéntame Kurt, soy todo oídos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos vivido en Vancouver? –pregunto Kurt sutilmente sin causa sospechas en Blaine.

-Prácticamente todo nuestro matrimonio, más de cinco años –afirmo Blaine sin mostrar señales de duda.

Kurt por primera vez, empezaba a creer en Blaine, aunque tampoco no quería dejar de confiar en la doctora Quinn, pero Blaine parecía demasiado confiado y serio en su respuesta como para que fuera mentira, solamente esperaba que la doctora Quinn le diera más información para descubrir por su cuenta si Blaine le mentía, o por el contrario le decía la verdad y todo era un malentendido.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de abandonar el hospital, fueron interrumpidos por el doctor Sam Evans quien los esperaba en la puerta de salida.

-Kurt, antes de salir y aunque me sepa muy mal, pero la dirección del hospital decidió que tenías que ser examinado por dos médicos, es decir por mí y la doctora Quinn Fabray –anuncio el doctor.

-No sabía que era usted psicólogo –clamo Kurt extrañado por tener que ir por tantos médicos.

-Soy psicoanalista, aparte de siluriano especializado en el celebro –afirmo el doctor Evans.

-Como guste doctor, a que sala vamos.

-Sala 7, en la misma planta que la de la doctora Quinn.

-¿Durara mucho su terapia con Kurt? –pregunto Blaine también sorprendido por el hecho de tener que volver a esperar.

-Una media hora –dijo el doctor Evans.

-Te esperare en la sala de espera –contesto dirigiéndose a Kurt quien empezó a volver tras sus pasos.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala 7 de la tercera planta, Kurt entro, la sala era muy similar a la de la doctora Quinn, solamente el color de la pared que era blanca era distinto.


	6. Chapter 6

Este capitulo sera doble, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no actualizaba, intentare subir los ULTIMOS DOS Capitulos que quedan lo mas proximo que pueda. Espero sus opiniones o criticas con interes, ¿que os parece?. Gracias por seguir ahi a pesar de que actualizo lentamente pero sin pausa.

* * *

-¿Durara mucho su terapia con Kurt? –pregunto Blaine también sorprendido por el hecho de tener que volver a esperar.

-Una media hora –dijo el doctor Evans.

-Te esperare en la sala de espera –contesto dirigiéndose a Kurt quien empezó a volver tras sus pasos.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala 7 de la tercera planta, Kurt entro, la sala era muy similar a la de la doctora Quinn, solamente el color de la pared que era blanca era distinto.

-Bueno Kurt cuéntame en resumen que habéis hablado la doctora Quinn y tú

Kurt oculto en la mayor parte de lo que le explico, no sentía confianza con el doctor Evans, era un hombre que pese a que no le había echo nada, no parecía tan comprensivo como la doctora Quinn.

-Interesante, muy interesante –afirmo el doctor Evans mientras el al igual que la doctora Quinn también apuntaba cosas en una libreta.

-El que es interesante –pregunto encuriosido Kurt.

-Que tu celebro pueda responder tan bien a los estímulos, normalmente quedan secuelas Kurt, y más con tu caso, el golpe fue tan fuerte.

-¿El Golpe? –entonces Kurt obtuvo una pista de su accidente, entro en coma por culpa de un golpe y entonces recordó el recuerdo que había tenido en la sala de espera quizás estarían comunicados, sería el recuerdo del día de su accidente, Kurt no estaba seguro pero al menos obtuvo una pista.

-No me hagas caso, cosas de médicos –dijo el doctor quitándole importancia mientras terminaba de apuntar unas ultimas anotaciones. –Ok Kurt puedes irte a casa hemos terminado por hoy.

-¿Y estas visitas serán habituales?

-Tendrás una visita mía de media hora cada vez que vengas con la doctora Fabray.

-Está bien, hasta la semana que viene, doctor Evans –se despedido Kurt cerrando la puerta tras él y bajando a la planta 0 donde se encontraba esperándole Blaine.

-¿Qué tal con el doctor Evans? –pregunto Blaine mientras se levantaba de su silla. –En este hospital no nos podemos quejar porque no atiendan a sus pacientes.

-Sí, quizás demasiada atención a sus pacientes para mí –concluyo Kurt mientras iban en silencio al parking a buscar su coche.

-Ya verás cómo poco a poco, como antes hagas la terapia, antes la acabaras y todo volverá a la normalidad muy pronto Kurt, te lo prometo –dijo Blaine para luego seguir en silencio hasta que entraron al coche y pusieron la radio que ánimo el ambiente y acabo con el silencio.

-Las montañas de Ohio son preciosas ¿no crees? –pregunto Kurt de repente para poner a prueba a Blaine.

-Por la tele parecen muy impresionantes pero nada tenemos que envidiar aquí en Vancouver –contesto rápidamente Blaine.

Había fracasado, quizás Blaine si decía la verdad aun así volvería a intentarlo en un tiempo, había de asegurarse.

-Hoy haremos algo diferente, para celebrar que estas vivo después de terapia

-¿El qué?

-Te llevare a nuestro restaurante favorito de la ciudad, que también resulta ser el más caro –dijo Blaine mientras conducía en dirección a casa.

-Lo mejor siempre es caro, pero es siempre para los mejores, el gusto más exclusivo la gente más exclusiva ¿no? –razono Kurt mientras le sacaba una risilla a Blaine.

-Así es Kurt –se limitó a decir Blaine mientras volvían a quedar en silencio un largo rato hasta que llegaron otra vez en casa.

Ambos llegaron a casa, y Kurt decidió darse un baño de agua caliente, así que fue hasta su habitación y se preparó el baño en su cuarto de baño personal.

Puso un par de velas aromáticas, y una sales de baño para relajarse lo máximo posible, el día había sido duro demasiada información sin acabar de razonar, muchas contradicciones, demasiadas para el gusto de Kurt, pero al menos iba sabiendo pequeñas pistas de su situación, poco a poco podría investigar con las profundidad.

Kurt entro en la enorme bañera, y se relajó enormemente, los músculos de su cuerpo se desenredaban entre el agua caliente, al respirar el aroma agradable de las velas entro en sus fosas nasales, Kurt se sentía como en un spa de lujo.

De repente Kurt pudo oír a través de la pared, como Blaine hablaba por teléfono acercando sus orejas contra la pared para escuchar mejor pese a que no pudo oír toda la conversación.

-Si ya entiendo, pero dije que la propiedad de … si ya sabes a cual me refiero se conservara … me da igual que no tengas tiempo lo haces y punto… no querías que me enfadara verdad que no… eso espero porque Kurt todavía no ha recordado nada así que es mejor que cuando pueda recordar eso siga tal como yo lo dije… más vale que sea verdad… más vale –eso fue lo que pudo oír Kurt no podía oír que le decía la otra persona ni siquiera podía oír partes de la conversación porque Blaine se iba moviendo de un sitio a otro.

Aun así Kurt sabía que algo tenía que ver, habían dicho su nombre y una propiedad, tenía que saber de qué propiedad estaban hablando e investigar qué relación tenía con él. Para eso tenía que ir a la habitación de Blaine y sospecho que sus respuestas estarían en el despacho de Blaine, exactamente bajo el cajón que abriría la llave que había encontrado hacia unos días, pero tenía que esperar a que Blaine estuviera fuera de casa arriesgándose que ese papel ya no estuviera presente. Blaine era una persona muy despierta, cuyo sueño no era muy profundo, a veces cuando Kurt había ido a la cocina a por un vaso de agua había visto a Blaine mirándolo desde una pequeña abertura de la puerta, si iba a su despacho y lo encontraba allí tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y nunca jamás encontraría nada más para investigar su accidente.

Era demasiado riesgo que correr, tenía que ser más cauto, no podía dejarse llevar por la impaciencia, con perseverancia y paciencia conseguiría sus respuestas.

Kurt salió de la bañera, se secó con una toalla de cuerpo, y se vistió rápidamente mientras quitaba las velas aromáticas de la bañera, apagando la vela y volviéndolas a guardar. Así como también veía el agua correr por el desagüe.

Kurt contemplo a través del pasillo como Blaine bajaba las escaleras a máxima velocidad sin despedirse, y salía por la puerta principal, para finalmente con su coche alejarse a toda velocidad de su casa.

Kurt sabía que algo tenía que ver con esa llamada, pero no tenía coche por lo que no podía conducir, Blaine le había enseñado unas cuantas lecciones de conducir por si algún día tuviera que conducir el solo, aun así le faltaba el coche, y entonces a Kurt se le ocurrió otra duda en su cabeza, trabajaba o seguía siendo mantenido por Blaine.

Blaine no había hablado nunca al respecto sobre el trabajo o estudios que hacia Kurt antes del accidente por lo que le era imposible saberlo. Tampoco tenía constancia en ningún papel, ni llamadas telefónicas de ninguna empresa que reclamaran por él. Por lo que esta noche iba a preguntárselo.

Eso y porque había huido de la casa como si estuviera embrujada, le interesaba saber qué sentido tendría su huida y la llamada telefónica, y si esa llamada iba sobre él, iba a descubrirlo.

Blaine no regreso hasta bien entradas las ocho, Kurt se había cambiado de ropa a algo más formal y elegante pensando que todavía la cena romántica seguía en pie.

-Hola Blaine –dijo Kurt mientras estaba sentado en las escaleras lo que asusto a Blaine quien dio un paso atrás.

-Lo siento Kurt, enseguida me cambio y vamos al restaurante –dijo Blaine apresurado mientras corría por las escaleras teniendo cuidado de no pisar a Kurt.

-Si no tienes ganas de ir, podemos ir otro día tranquilo no pasa nada.

-No de verdad, me apetece mucho ir Kurt –dijo Blaine casi suplicando a lo que Kurt no tuvo otro remedio que aceptarlo. –No tardo nada.

Kurt espero escasos cinco minutos, cuando Blaine perfectamente vestido con un traje maqueta todo a conjunto bajaba por las escaleras y le pasaba el brazo por el hombro de Kurt.

-¿Qué nos vamos? –dijo Blaine mientras arrastraba a Kurt con su brazo al coche.

Kurt entro en el restaurante el cual estaba medio lleno, mesas de cristal adornadas con manteles blancos con copas relucientes, brillantes cubiertos de plata. Todo adornado por la sala con un color azul verdoso aguamarina, que también combinaba con el color de la pared. El mármol blanco le daba un rostro señorial a la sala, en la cual también presidia una lámpara de cristal de araña antigua, muy bien conservada.

Su mesa, estaba junto a la vidriera, desde donde podrían observar el parque Queen Elisabeth.

Se notaba que era un restaurante de lujo para paladares exigentes y bolsillos con poder inquisitivo.

-¿Qué van a tomar los señores?, soy Jack su camarero, cualquier cosa que deseen avísenme –hablo un chico alto, rubio vestido con esmoquin como todos los camareros y camareras.

Ambos pidieron los platos, y también pidieron cava ahora que ya habían decidido quitarle la medicación a Kurt ya podía tomar alcohol.

-Un brindis, por ti Kurt, por salir adelante, por ser valiente y tan comprensivo como siempre has sido –dijo Blaine casi en una orden con la última palabra pero Kurt brindo alegremente mientras celebraba que sus labios pudieran probar un poco de ese excelente champan.

-Por ti Blaine, quien me has mimado y cuidado hasta límites insospechados.

-Entonces brindemos por los dos –dijo Blaine acercando su copa a la de Kurt y haciendo el típico sonido chin al tocarse las copas.

-Por cierto Blaine, yo trabajaba antes del accidente o estudiaba –pregunto Kurt viendo como la conversación iba fluyendo.

-Sí, estudiaste empresariales y me ayudabas con mi empresa, pero ahora es mejor que te dediques a tu recuperación, lo dices por algún motivo en especial –decía Blaine mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-No, simplemente tenía curiosidad como no me ha llamado ninguna empresa, pues tenía curiosidad por si hacia algo.

-Sí, cuando estés más recuperado volverás a trabajar, lo tendré todo listo para tu regreso –dijo Blaine mientras al terminar de hablar el camarero servía los platos.

Ambos continuaron hablando de cosas tribales a lo que Kurt descubrió cuales eran sus grupos musicales favoritos, sus películas, incluso el tipo de ropa que le gustaba llevar y que de hecho ya había visto en su armario.

La cena fue agradable y ambos después de beber bastante más de la cuenta, y vaciar algunas botellas de mas, acabaron en la misma cama y esa fue la sorpresa al verse Kurt desnudo en la cama de Blaine.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –se preguntó Kurt mientras veía como el reloj marcaba las diez de mañana y ambos estaban desnudos en la misma cama.

Entonces Kurt pudo llegar a recordar partes del día anterior, llego a recordar que habían cogido un taxi, recuerda los besos, y entrar en la habitación, y luego recuerda partes de los momentos íntimos con Blaine, tampoco debería pasar nada al fin y al cabo era su marido que mal había en pasar una noche juntos.

Kurt decidió no darle importancia, y se acurruco al pecho de Blaine, mientras Blaine quien dormía se despertaba al sentir el calor de la cabeza de Kurt en su cuerpo.

-Que ha pasado aquí –repitió Blaine la misma pregunta que Kurt había repetido en su cabeza para finalmente

-Nada, que se ha consumado el matrimonio –contesto Kurt sin darle importancia al fin y al cabo lo echo estaba hecho.

-Pero Kurt me he aprovechado de ti borracho –dijo Blaine quien parecía preocupado por haberse emborrachado y posteriormente llegar a esta situación.

-Blaine no te preocupes, bebimos demasiado, son cosas que pasa, pero a mí no me ha desagradado ¿y a ti?

-A mí tampoco, esperaba que te lo tomaras de otra forma, me extraña y alegra al mismo tiempo verte así.

-Estamos casados ¿no?

-Sí, lo estamos Kurt.

Y ambos se quedaron en esa posición un buen rato hasta que Blaine tuvo que irse a trabajar, pero antes le dijo a Kurt que podía ir por el vecindario, si se perdía que pidiera ayuda a través del móvil.

Kurt había tardado pero después de una semana había conseguido lo que pensaba que tardaría meses, poder salir de esa casa, no es que tuviera que pedir permiso para salir, pero necesitaba que si Blaine venia pronto, tuviera una excusa creíble y que mejor escusa que se había perdido dando una vuelta.

Pero Kurt sabía perfectamente donde tenía que ir, desde hacía días, que tenía en mente ir a casa de Finn Hudson, el chico de Ohio, el sabría alguna cosa sobre él, al menos vivía en Lima, algo de esa dirección que tanto misterio y dolores de cabeza le habían dado.

Fue directo a la casa del lado, donde pico varias veces al timbre de la casa. Allí no parecía haber nadie, pero cuando Kurt iba a desistir en su intento, Finn abrió la puerta.

-Hola Kurt deseabas algo –pregunto Finn mientras abría la puerta.

-Podría pasar tengo que hacerte unas preguntas, si no es molestia tendría que ser ahora.

-Pasa, adelante –dijo Finn mientras lo acompañaba al salón donde se sentaron en un cómodo sofá negro.

La casa de Finn no era tan impresionante como la suya, ni tan ordenada. Pero todavía así era una gran casa.

-Tu dirás –dijo Finn tomando asiento al sofá junto a él.

-¿Tu eres de Lima Ohio verdad? –fue la primera pregunta que hizo Kurt tenía que confirmar que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

-Si porque hay algo en especial en ser de allí

-Si para mi si, mira veras, cuando desperté en el hospital encontré una nota medio rota que ponía Ohio, y luego comprobé que por detrás ponía Lima en letras pequeñas, pasó algo en especial allí.

-Kurt tengo que confesarte algo, algo muy grave, así que quiero que estés tranquilo de acuerdo.

Kurt se esperaba lo peor, a estas alturas nada podía hacer que no se sorprendiera, cada día descubría algo nuevo.

-Yo soy tu mejor amigo, vivía a dos calles más abajo que la tuya, casi nos criamos juntos, hasta que Blaine entro en tu vida, a partir de allí te volviste frio casi inhumano y prácticamente rompiste contacto casi con tu propia familia a quien visitabas muy poco.

Kurt no podía creer que tuviera una familia, había creído que era huérfano tal como le había dicho Blaine.

-Y siguen vivos

-Eso es a lo que voy Kurt, no puedo demostrarlo pero Blaine tubo algo que ver con tu accidente y el de tus padres, hay algo oscuro detrás del Kurt, aunque no tengo pruebas ni podría demostrártelo de ninguna manera pues Blaine es muy calculador y lo tiene todo estudiado.

De repente Kurt recibió un mensaje de Blaine, llegaría en diez minutos porque una reunión se había cancelado a última hora, tenía que salir de casa de Finn.

-Finn tengo que irme, hablaremos otro día, cuando no este.

-Ten cuidado Kurt mucho cuidado.

Kurt no podía creer que la persona que ahora le tenía un poco de cariño fuera responsable de su accidente, y mucho menos de algo relacionado con sus padres, Kurt hubiera dado lo que fuera para saber que paso con sus padres.

Pero tenía una nueva pista, poco a poco, iría destapando las mentiras de su vida. Mañana Kurt abriría el cajón del despacho de Blaine, allí sabía que algo grande se ocultaba que destaparía más mentiras y destaparía las verdades que habían permanecido ocultas.

Si tan solo no hubiera salido tan precipitadamente de la casa de Finn y se hubiera dado cuenta de que unos ojos le seguían con la mirada y lo había visto todo.

Kurt entro precipitadamente en la casa, y se dirigió al baño donde abrió el agua de la ducha fingiendo dándose una ducha.

Pudo oír claramente la puerta principal abriéndose y Blaine saludando desde la entrada, él le grito que estaba en la ducha y que enseguida acababa. Kurt en esos instantes se refresco eliminando cualquier rastro de sudor o rojez que le indicara que venía corriendo a casa.

Salió del baño a recibir a Blaine, quien se mostraba animoso y contento pues había cerrado un importante asunto de negocios que les daría miles de dólares.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Blaine, estás haciendo un gran trabajo.

-Gracias Kurt, pero hoy estoy feliz porque hoy podemos ir a pasear por el parque como he llegado pronto a casa, podemos hacer algún plan no te parece.

-Me parece una idea excelente Blaine.

-Podemos ir al parque, luego ir a una cafetería nueva que han abierto.

-Claro –dijo Kurt mientras sonreía, como más cerca estuviera de Blaine más podría llegar a saber sobre él y quizás con eso descubrir las mentiras que le había estado contado.

Pasaron viendo el parque Queen Elisabeth, tantos árboles, tantas flores en plena ebullición, ya habían pasado unas semanas, y Kurt mientras paseaba junto a Blaine a su lado, había hecho grandes progresos con la doctora Quinn, incluso Sam había notado el progreso, pese a no recordar casi nada de su vida antes del accidente.

Ahora recordaba lo que le había dicho la doctora Fabray en su última sesión.

-Puede que no llegues a recordar nunca nada más, el golpe fue muy fuerte, y quizás es mejor así.

Esas fueron sus palabras exactas y precisas casi una síntesis de su carácter, en parte entendía que quería decirle Quinn a veces era mejor no remover el pasado, y que los recuerdos se borraran para eliminar todo el dolor que el pasado pudiera crear.

Pero eso no le valía a Kurt, él quería enfrentarse a esa verdad e iría descubriéndola poco a poco, ahora más todavía que estaba a un paso de descubrir que paso en ese día. Y si Blaine estaba implicado debía saberlo, a lo mejor era un asesino y había dormido junto a él. Pese a que sentía cariño por Blaine, sabía que si descubría que él había tenido algo que ver con el accidente quizás nunca podría verlo con los mismos ojos.

Pero le dolía saber que Blaine estaba implicado, habían compartido momentos tan íntimos, habían reído, habían contado cosas de su vida, aunque Kurt solo las había oído por boca de Blaine, Blaine le había confesado algún que otro secreto, la mala relación que tenía con sus padres, la muerte de su primo en un misterioso accidente hacia tres años.

Secretos y sentimientos que ahora cuando Kurt le miraba en los ojos no podía dejar de preguntarse si todo era una mentira, si estaba viviendo en una mentira. Si todas sus palabras resultaban falsas, y a la vez tan lejanas, si él tenía algo que ver con el accidente, Kurt no entendía tampoco porque se comportaba así con él, era por pena o por remordimiento.

En su corazón esperaba que fuera por amor, el que lo impulsara a cuidarlo que lo que le dijo Finn no fuera nada más que un malentendido, que él no tuviera nada que ver que fuera una trampa o un accidente cualquier cosa que justificara la acusación no quería admitirlo pero Kurt se había enamorado de Blaine.

No era un amor pasional, era un amor desde el cariño, pero al mismo tiempo era un amor intenso, como mas descubría Kurt de Blaine, más temía que en el fondo toda fuera una mentira o peor aún, un asesino o una mala persona cosa que haría que Kurt dejara de tener esos sentimientos.

-Kurt, ¿estás ahí? –dijo Blaine haciendo sobresaltar a Kurt quien dio un bote dando un grito que todo el paseo se girara a verlo. –Kurt tranquilo soy yo Blaine.

-Si, disculpa estaba pensando en cosas –se limitó a decir Kurt mientras disimulaba las miradas que tenían puestos los ojos fijamente en él.

-¿En que estabas pensando? –pregunto Blaine totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de Kurt.

-No lo sé, a veces pienso como sería mi vida si mis padres siguieran con vida.

-Todo sería diferente –dijo Blaine mientras lo abrazaba. –Pero yo cuidare de ti Kurt no te preocupes siempre me tendrás a mí.

-Lo se Blaine, pero tan diferente habría sido, y además yo no puedo ni recordar quienes eran mis padres, ni mandarle flores porque nos ni donde están enterrados, ni rezarles ni orar por ellos porque no me acuerdo de quienes son Blaine, no se quien eran mis padres que clase de monstro olvidaría quienes son sus propios padres –confeso Kurt mientras le caían dos lagrimas por ambas mejillas.

-No te preocupes Kurt, has mejorado mucho estas semanas, quizás algún día llegues a descubrirlo, y yo te lo recordare, yo los recordare, rezare por ellos, y juntos iremos un día a ponerles flores.

Kurt no dijo nada pero agradeció que Blaine se ofreciera a llevarlo al cementerio donde estaban enterrados, aunque era una promesa lejana, sabía que algún día se cumpliría.

Algún día, esa era su promesa, que algún día recordaría a sus padres, aquellos por los que habían dado la vida, le habían traído al mundo, le habían querido, y él no podía recordarlos pero haría todo lo posible para recordarlo, y que mejor manera para honrarles que descubriendo que les paso y que les llevo a la muerte.

Descubriría la persona que había destruido toda su vida, no recordaba nada, por lo que no tenía a casi nadie por lo que luchar para seguir viviendo, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse para descubrir la verdad.

Por sus padres, quienes eran lo único real en su vida, quienes parecía que la mentira no había sido parte de su estilo de vida, nada sospechoso había descubierto de ellos, salvo el pequeño recuerdo de un hombre empujándole salvándole y tirándole al suelo, Kurt recordaba ese recuerdo preguntándose si era su padre quien le empujaba salvando su vida y condenando la suya, por ese recuerdo Kurt seguía vivo y descubriría la verdad.

-Mira un puesto de helados –dijo Blaine señalando una tienda ambulante de helados caseros. -¿Quieres uno?

-Si de vainilla –dijo Kurt mientras veía las fotos de los helados quienes le hacían tener gula de comerse uno.

Blaine le trago un helado enorme de tres pisos de helado de vainilla, Kurt lo probo era delicioso, Blaine se había comprado uno de menta, quien parecía estar disfrutando también de su sabor.

Acabaron el paseo mientras el sol se empezaba a poner y mostraba su espléndido color naranja, amarillo, rojo haciendo que el parque se fundiera en esa mescla de colores e hicieran de un paisaje idílico.

Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería, con suelos de madera muy bien decorada con estilo rustico y a la vez acogedor, sin descuidar los muebles todos nuevos y modernos pero sin dejar ese toque rustico y acogedor, las paredes pintadas con un marrón oscuro le daban calidez y amplitud a la sala, junto con alguna pequeña palmera puestas estratégicamente en las esquinas de las paredes.

-Que van a tomar –preguntaba alegremente una camarera morena de piel.

-Un café expreso, por favor –dijo Blaine tan educado como siempre sin perder los modales.

-Una mocha –dijo Kurt haciendo que la camarera tomara la orden y rápidamente fuera a hacerla.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Kurt, has conseguido avanzar tanto estas semanas –dijo Blaine mientras esperaba a que la camarera regresara con sus cafés.

-Sí, aunque el mérito no es solo mío, es por tus atenciones –dijo Kurt exagerando un poco la verdad pues obviamente el mérito era todo suyo porque era cosa del recuperarse.

-No, Kurt de verdad me alegro tanto, ahora las cosas marchan bien y a este ritmo muy pronto volveremos a nuestra vida habitual.

-¿Vida habitual? –pregunto Kurt exentico de que Blaine dijera vida habitual como si lo que hicieran fuera un extra.

-Me refiero a que te pongas a trabajar, volvamos a los horarios, y todo siga como antes –dijo Blaine aclarándolo rápidamente al ver la cara que Kurt ponía.

-Entiendo –Kurt fingió creerle ya que era lo único que podía hacer poner cara sería una bonita sonrisa y esperar que con eso bastara para ocultar sus dudas quienes cada vez se cernían más cerca de Blaine y Kurt parecía no poder procesar tanta información.

Ambos se acabaron los cafés, y dejaron el establecimiento, mientras volvían a su casa, Kurt esperaba con ansia que un nuevo día amaneciera, y así poder entrar en despacho de Blaine y finalmente descubrir su verdadera cara.

-¿Te has divertido? –pregunto Blaine mientras entraban por la puerta principal de la casa. –Parecías como en otro mundo.

-Sí, simplemente hoy estoy con mal cuerpo nada más

-Si te encuentras mal, deberías ir a la cama, y dormir –aconsejo Blaine con su sabia manera de hablar como un verdadero padre.

-No, tranquilo primero comamos algo –dijo Kurt animándole a ir a la cocina.

Kurt y Blaine comieron algo, hablaron de alguna conversación trivial, y pronto Kurt se excusó diciendo que no se encontraba bien y se iba a dormir.

-Creo que me voy a dormir, hoy no he estado muy fino, pero me ha encantado el día que hemos pasado juntos –se excusó Kurt mientras se despedía con un beso en los labios a Blaine.

-No te preocupes, yo también lo he pasado muy bien y dormir un poco te convendría –se despedido Blaine mientras aceptaba el beso y lo profundizaba.

Kurt esperaba dormirse pronto para así aprovechar y levantarse justo después de que Blaine se fuera y tener el mayor tiempo a solas con los archivos de su despacho.

Pero a media noche, de repente oyó dos golpes muy fuertes, parecían como disparos pero Kurt no dio importancia a esos ruidos, al fin y al cabo era un barrio de gente de bien, la delincuencia no existía en esos lugares tan bien comunicados con la policía, y con vigilancia permanente, debería ser algún vecino con la televisión con más volumen del que debía de tener. Sin dar más importancia Kurt se durmió, el agotamiento del día había hecho que rápidamente conciliara el sueño.

Al día siguiente, Kurt despertó exactamente media hora después de que Blaine hubiera ido a trabajar. Agarro las llaves escondidas en los zapatos, para rápidamente abrir la puerta del despacho de Blaine, fue directamente al escritorio donde abrió el cajón que estaba bajo sellado.

Pero para su sorpresa no había nada, ningún papel, absolutamente nada. Entonces se empezó a preguntar si a lo mejor, no había vaciado su despacho por si acaso el encontrara información. Entonces furioso dio un sonoro golpe contra el cajón haciendo que una trampilla de este ser abriera.

-Doble cajón –dijo Kurt quien se culpaba de ser tan estúpido para no haber pensado antes en el doble cajón. Todavía le faltaba tener más ingenio para descubrir todos los juegos de Blaine.

Solamente encontró unos cinco folios escasos, pero esos de repente le dieron más información que nada en su vida.

-Mi partida de nacimiento –dijo Kurt en voz alta, al sorprenderse al saber que todo lo que Blaine le había contado no era nada más que una mentira.

No es que le hubiera venido por sorpresa, pero una parte de su corazón seguía creyendo en Blaine ciegamente, esperando que este momento jamás existiera, pero para su desgracia existía.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, era su nombre y apellido, al menos agradecía que Blaine le hubiera mentido diciéndole su verdadero nombre al menos había algo de verdad entre tanta mentira.

Otra mentira que pudo observar, era que él era americano, y no canadiense como Sam y Blaine le habrían dicho.

Nacido en Lima, Ohio, USA, 1989.

Su edad seguía teniendo la misma edad que le había dicho, pero él no era un Vancouverino como creía, ni siquiera era Canadiense.

Ahora volvía a recordar las palabras de Finn, su historia encajaba, Lima, algunos recuerdos quien había sido reprimidos en su mente, volvieron a florecer.

Kurt podía recordar una casa donde sus padres estaban detrás de él, haciéndose una foto. También podía recordar a Finn, su mejor amigo, quien siempre había estado a su lado y a su mejor amiga quien era la novia de Finn.

Y de repente en su mente vinieron pequeños fragmentos de un mismo momento de horror como si de una película de cine negro y gore se tratara, era un inmenso incendio que estaba consumiendo esa casa, con el dentro, podía ver las cortinas arder, las mesas, todo ardiendo, rodeado de llamas por todas partes, recordaba un empujón.

Y unas palabras del hombre quien antes estaba detrás, su padre Burt, finalmente había podido recordar su nombre, todavía no lo recordaba a él, pero si su imagen y su nombre quien le gritaba.

-Sálvate Kurt, Sálvate –gritaba mientras lo empujaba en la puerta sacrificando su vida.

De los ojos de Kurt, solamente lagrimas podían apreciarse en su rostro, lagrimas que caían sin parar, tantas que Kurt guardo los papeles en el cajón para no ensuciarlos con sus lágrimas y hacer que Blaine se diera cuenta que había estado merodeando por los papeles.

Kurt ya había leído suficiente en esos papeles, no necesitaba saber nada más, para incluso el sin memoria, saber que Blaine le había mentido y ahora sí que era sospechoso de la muere de sus padres, no había ninguna duda, sus padres habían muerto, y el algo había pasado en esa casa para que perdiera la memoria, por fin había conseguido desvelar algo de luz sobre tanta oscuridad que tenía su mente.

Pero el precio a pagar fue demasiado alto, tenía el corazón roto, cerrado en un puño, sin poder parar de llorar. Volvió sobre sus pasos, encerrándose en su habitación, tirado en su cama, llorando desconsoladamente, arrugando y ensuciando con sus lágrimas las finas sabanas de seda pura que tenía en su cama.

Ahora sabía la verdad pero de que le servía, solo había conseguido un corazón roto, recordar la muerte de sus padres, y ahora desconfiar y acabar de romper su corazón doblemente a causa de la traición de Blaine. Tenía respuestas, pero sin siquiera las suficientes para incriminar a nadie, por lo que Kurt decido seguir hasta el final, había empezado y no había retorno hasta que no consiguiera vengarse de aquellos que habían destrozado la vida a los que más quería.

Pero ahora solo le quedaba llorar por aquellos quienes ya no estaban, o peor todavía, aquellos que si estaban y no podía confiar en ellos después de una traición tan fuerte pero Kurt todavía quería a Blaine, y eso le asustaba, podría amar a un asesino si él tenía algo que ver con su accidente y la muerte de sus padres, amaría al hombre a quien robo la vida de sus propios padres, que clase de monstro se habrá convertido si hacia eso, por eso Kurt rezaba con más fe que nunca que Blaine no estuviera involucrado, aunque todo indicara lo contrario, el seguía teniendo fe que lo único verdadero mientras había despertado del coma había sido Blaine, no podía perdedero a él también, no podía quedarse solo en el mundo.

Mañana cuando recuperara las fuerzas iría a visitar a Finn, él le ayudaría a superar el dolor, él lo conocía mejor que nadie, era su mejor amigo, él no le había mentido y seguro que con su ayuda podrían desenmascarar los misterios que rodeaban su accidente.

Pero de pronto la puerta principal se abrió, aunque Kurt no hizo caso de la llegada de Blaine, pese a que tenía que disimular, no podía parar de llorar, diría a Blaine alguna escusa como que tenía fiebre y le dolía. Esperaba que Blaine no lo mandara al hospital pues allí se descubriría que mentía.

Blaine abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kurt al oír leves sollozos, y ruidos de angustia.

-Ya te has enterado, ha sido horrible Kurt –decía Blaine mientras abrazaba a Kurt cosa que descoloco a Kurt, porque no le preguntaba porque estaba llorando y que había pasado.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Kurt descolocado e intrigado que era lo que había sucedido para que hubiera tanta alarma.

-Kurt, yo sé que el otro día visitaste a Finn –dijo Blaine de repente todo serios cosa que congelo a Kurt, él sabía que había estado allí en esos momentos temía lo que pudiera pasar, le mataría, o le pegaría o le haría guardar silencio.

Kurt se quedó callado, no sabía qué hacer si lo negaba podría enfurecer a Blaine por mentirle, pero si lo confirmaba, que le pasaría, Blaine lo mataría por haber descubierto la verdad, lo ingresaría al hospital.

-Kurt, Finn era tu mejor amigo, y me duele mucho decirte esto ahora que habías conseguido hablar con él y recordarle, pero Finn ha muerto ayer fue abatido a tiros, la policía sospecha que fue un robo con violencia porque había varios objetos de lujo que han desaparecido sospechosamente de su casa –sentencio Blaine haciendo que Kurt volviera a llorar y su corazón recibiera un último golpe haciendo que llorara desesperadamente.

De repente Kurt sintió una falta de oxígeno, una presión en la cabeza y en el corazón, y de repente empezó a temblar y acto seguido su visión se volvió borrosa y se desmayó.

No había podido resistir tanta presión y tantas malas noticias concentradas en un tiempo tan escaso como un día, Kurt sintió su cuerpo flaquear y se dejó llevar cayendo en el suelo quien fue rápidamente recogido y atendido por Blaine.

Pero Kurt no sentía ya nada, estaba demasiado cansado de tanto llorar y de tanto sufrir en su pobre corazón.

Kurt se despertó al cabo de unas horas estaba tapado en su cama, con Blaine a su lado quien dormía tranquilamente rodeándolo con los brazos abrazándolo fuertemente.

Kurt en esos momentos se debatía entre el odio, y el cariño, entre la desconfianza o la esperanza, no le daba repulsión ver a Blaine abrazado junto a él pero tampoco le hacia la ilusión que días atrás había tenido cuando él se acercaba y dormía junto a él en su cama abrazándolo, ahora era como un extraño que lo abrazaba.

Sin embargo Kurt en contra de los deseos de su mente, se dejó abrazar y volvió a domarse hoy había sido un día demasiado duro y ahora necesitaba ese abrazo aunque fuera de una persona extraña ante sus ojos.

Podía oír la respiración de Blaine, y se preguntaba una y otra vez si Blaine había matado a Finn, todo podía ser había visto entrar en su casa, y finalmente sabía que eran amigos quizás lo mataría para silenciarlo. Aunque no se acaba de convencer de la idea de Blaine matando a Finn, principalmente porque nadie sería tan estúpido de decir, que le había visto ir a casa de Finn, que era su mejor amigo y efectivamente luego matarlo. Era casi una confesión y eso no era normal en el misterioso carácter de Blaine.

De repente Kurt tubo una idea, mañana miraría la cámara de seguridad y se aseguraría de que Blaine estaba en su habitación, era imposible cambiar la imagen puesto que para eso, la casa automáticamente se cerraba cada noche y si Blaine hubiera intentado salir de ella habría tenido que confirmar un código de números que al día siguiente Kurt podía averiguar fácilmente puesto que su teléfono móvil estaba conectado con la casa y recibía toda la información sobre las salidas o entradas de la casa.

Al día siguiente Kurt se despertó, pero Blaine ya se había levantado y se había ido de su lado aunque por el aroma que aún tenía la cama, no tenía que haber ido muy lejos, Blaine despertada un aroma muy característico, normalmente el sudor de la gente le repugnaba pero Blaine tenía un aroma agradable.

Kurt contemplo su teléfono móvil, poniéndose en la aplicación de entradas y salidas de su propio sistema de seguridad.

Pero nada, no constaba ninguna entrada o salida, luego Kurt miraría la cámara de seguridad para estar más seguro, aun así al menos le quedaba el consuelo que Blaine por el momento era inocente y no había matado a Finn.

Kurt salió de su habitación después de cambiarse de ropa y tomar una ducha rápida. Después de bajar al salón vio a Blaine, todo vestido de negro y entonces Kurt cayó en la cuenta de que era el velatorio de Finn, así que corrió otra vez a su habitación y se puso ropa oscura.

-No hace falta que vengas si te resulta demasiado doloroso –sugerido Blaine al verlo todo de negro.

-Era mi amigo Blaine, tengo que ir –le contesto Kurt con cierto tono de molestia acaso no podía entender que aunque no lo recordara habían sido muy amigos, tal solo podía recordar pequeños fragmentos de su vida, algunos pocos con Finn aunque eso no era realmente recordar a una persona ya que si le preguntaran alguna afición de Finn no sabría contestar a nada.

-Como quieras, no te enfades –dijo Blaine derrotado viendo que la determinación no iba a vacilar, así mismo ambos se pusieron en marcha con destino al velatorio.

-No estoy enfadado –contesto Kurt subiendo la voz.

-Kurt, antes de nada, allí habrá gente, que te conoce quiero decir, y supongo que te dirán cosas, así que prefiero ser yo el que te lo dijo –dijo con voz muy baja Blaine según iba terminando la frase. –Tu casa se quemó en un incendio, tus padres murieron quemados y tú te golpeaste contra un pilar de madera que te cayó en la cabeza.

Finalmente Kurt había podido saber la gran incógnita de su cabeza, aquella que siempre le había dicho que algo tenía que ver ese recuerdo, de esa persona que lo empujaba, todavía no podía recordar nada sobre el accidente, y el saberlo por boca de Blaine no hizo que le vinieran a la mente ningún flashback, simplemente le confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba de antemano, confirmaba todas sus sospechas.

-¿Por qué me mentiste antes? –pregunto Kurt sin querer enfadarse con Blaine ni reprocharle ya que no era el momento adecuado.

-Creí que era lo mejor para protegerte Kurt, para protegernos a ambos, supongo que no fue mi mayor idea, pero lo hizo con la mejor intención, aunque supongo que no me creerás –dijo Blaine con voz lastimosa de verdad le dolía que Kurt desconfiara de él podía verlo con su mirada u oírlo según iba hablando cada palabra que decía parecía que le estuvieran clavando mil espadas en el corazón.

Y Kurt quería creerlo, en parte lo creía, habían hechos que demostraban que Blaine lo decía sinceramente, como que lo quería no podía negarlo, se notaba en sus acciones, e incluso cuando sus acciones o palabras no decían nada, su mirada decía mucho más, esa mirada dulce que le daba un brillo en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba, eso era algo que no se podía fingir, el amor no se podía fingir a estos extremos.

Aun así Kurt desconfiaba sobre algunas de las cosas que Blaine le había contado o hacía, como la mentira de la muerte de sus padres, el misterio de su incidente, Blaine nunca había hablado de ello hasta hoy y era por fuerza mayor, sabía que algo más escondía y tenía que averiguarlo el mismo.

-Te creo Kurt –medio mintió Kurt mientras le cojea la mano y lo tranquilizaba aunque no era exactamente toda la verdad, sus palabras tampoco eran del todo mentira.

Era un intermedio, como se sentía el, con sentimientos contradictorios, un día quería creer en la mentira de Blaine, otros quería descubrir toda la verdad aunque eso lo destruyera. Era un sinvivir, una permanente confusión que le consumía.

Pero lo peor de todo no era que él ni siquiera sabía que vida quería elegir, si no le aterraba que camino tenía que escoger, que vendría después una vez que eligiera entre la verdad y la mentira, si elegía la verdad merecería la pena el precio a pagar, merecía realmente la pena lo que estaba haciendo, indagar en el pasado que ya nunca volverá, o tendría que abandónalo ahora y vivir una mentira que ni el siquiera sabía cuándo tiempo duraría, si es que duraría más.

Ambos fueron al velatorio de Finn, extrañamente no había muchísima gente, quizás esperarían, Blaine le había dicho que el entierro se haría en Lima, pero que ellos no podrían ir porque mañana tenia visita con la doctora Fabray y tampoco consideraba que estuviera capacitado para soportar el amargo recuerdo que se escondía en Lima.

Les dieron el pésame a los padres, quien a la vez le dio el pésame por la muerte de sus padres, y ambos se alegraron mucho de verlo al fin despierto.

Cuando cayó el sol, se fueron, habían estado cuidado y velando a los padres de Finn quienes desconsolados por el dolor, apenas podían mantenerse en pie, había sido mucha emoción acumulada, y Blaine y Kurt permanecieron en silencio, ambos sabían que mañana Kurt tenía visita con la doctora. Pero prefirieron guardarse las palabras para el día siguiente ya que ambos, estaban afectados por la muerte de Finn, incluso Blaine quien no lo conocía más que por unas pocas visitas que le hizo antes de que Kurt estuviera en coma.

Kurt se durmió pensando que la vida tenía tan poco sentido. Nada tenía sentido pero si ibas uniendo las piezas era como un rompecabezas siempre le faltaba una pieza para tenerlo completado. Mañana iba a hablar con la doctora Quinn, ella podría ayudarlo a encaminar su decisión.

Al día siguiente todo había ido a camera rápida, se habían duchado, se habían cambiado de ropa, habían arrancado el coche y ahora se encontraban sentados en las sillas de plástico de la sala de espera del hospital a espera de que la doctora Quinn Fabray los llamara.

-Kurt, ya puedes pasar –le informo la recepcionista, haciendo que Kurt se levantara de su asiento y fuera directo a la consulta.

Quinn estaba diferente, se había hecho unas mechas más rubias que le quedaban muy bien, era un peinado más lacio, y en una semana podía apreciar que se había cortado las puntas.

-Toma asiento Kurt, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto Quinn dándole un café como era habitual en sus visitas.

-Tengo muchas cosas que decirle –dijo Kurt empezando a contar todo lo que había vivido, incluyendo sus sospechas sobre su accidente.

-¿Así que crees que Blaine es un asesino? –pregunto Quinn con esa voz tan característica incluso si lo decía ella parecía una cosa buena. –Puedes contar con mi silencio.

-A veces creo que sí, y otras quiero creer que no, nos que hacer.

-A mí se me ocurre una idea –dijo Quinn de repente sacando de las nubes a Kurt. –Ve a Lima.

-Ahora sería imposible Blaine está más que pendiente de mí, ha pedido días al trabajo y esta las 24 horas a mi lado.

-Cuando el este en el trabajo, si pudieras fingir un accidente, un ataque de pánico, así vendrás a mi consulta y estarás ingresado en psiquiatría unos días, y yo podía cubrirte dos días, y en esos dos días podrías ir a Lima a investigar lo que necesites, pero únicamente dos días poder cubrirte sin levantar sospechas –explicaba Quinn convencida al cien por cien del plan.

-¿Esta segura? –pregunto Kurt sin poder creer en el plan que le explicaba a simple vista parecía demasiado fácil para ser verdad y podrían haber mil de engaños o de trampas pero no tenían otra salida si quería investigar tendría que ir a Lima, cuando encontrara el momento adecuado.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que tendría que ir a Lima, a enfrentarse la auténtica verdad, solamente allí podría recordar que paso ese día, y podría investigar detalles que aquí le sería totalmente imposible descubrir por su cuenta.

Y si Quinn estaba de su lado, eso facilitaba mucho las cosas. Con ella cubriéndole no tendría que temer inesperadas visitas, aun así tenía miedo, Blaine parecía tener un sexto sentido para saber que hacia exactamente Kurt. Y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar estos días parecía que estaba abriéndose, a explicar todo lo que él quería saber, pero aun así, no podía confiar plenamente en que estaría seguro una vez Blaine descubriera si es que ese fuera el caso que Kurt hubiera ido a Lima a investigar por su cuenta la verdad engañándole de tal vil manera.

A los pocos días Kurt se despertó sobresaltado por una llamada inesperada, tan solo eran las ocho de la mañana, hoy tocaba visita con la doctora Quinn, por eso le extraño tanto que llamaran precisamente del hospital.

-Hola señor Anderson –pregunto una voz femenina.

-Sí, soy yo, que pasa –pregunto Kurt todavía medio dormido a causa de la hora tan temprana que era.

-La doctora Fabray ha sufrido un accidente, se ha roto algunos huesos, y estará en rehabilitación, sus visitas quedan temporalmente anuladas hasta que encontremos substituto, serán unas pocas semanas, dos como mucho y volverá a tener terapia mientras Quinn se recupera, esperamos no causarles molestias –dijo la voz femenina sin darle tiempo a Kurt para digerirle tanta noticia de un solo golpe.

-Está bien, si –dijo Kurt aturdido despidiéndose de la recepcionista.

Todavía no lo creía, primero la muerte de Finn, y ahora el ``accidente´´ de Quinn, extrañamente le daba la razón a su conciencia, quizás si tenía que haberle dado la razón a la coincidencia.

Quizás Blaine era un asesino, quizás solamente quizás habría matado a Finn y ha intentado hacerle daño a la doctora Fabray, aunque no tenía motivos, porque atacar a Quinn y sobretodo como.

No entendía porque había pasado pero sospechaba que no era un simple accidente sabía que había algo más detrás de ello, algo maligno que le estaba persiguiendo, no sabía quién, ni como pero alguien había notificado a Blaine todo lo que le había contado a la doctora Fabray, eso tenía sentido, así podría entender como Blaine había averiguado que Kurt había ido a casa de Finn.

Era hora de actuar, tenía que ir a Lima, lo antes posible, era una necesidad urgente, había sido engañado demasiadas veces, y ahora no podía volver a esperar, ya no había tiempo a quien más le harían daño por silenciar la verdad.

Él podría ser el próximo, quien no le decía que al también le sucediera un accidente para silenciarlo, para no decir sus sospechas, que verdad oscura había detrás de todo, no podía aguantar más viviendo de esta manera, no era justo, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que todo iba bien cuando no iba nada bien, cada vez el circulo se estaba cerrado se hacía más pequeño a su alrededor, primero sus padres, luego Finn ahora el intento de ``accidente´´ a Quinn. El siguiente seria el, o Blaine en el caso de que el no tuviera ninguna culpa. Quizás Blaine no tenía culpa, y si todo seguía así a él serian al próximo en hacerle daño.

Tenía que actuar, eran demasiadas mentiras, demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta que no podía dejar en el aire, quizás descubriendo toda la verdad podrían al fin acabar con tantos secretos, y desenmascarar todas las cartas. Finalmente se acabarían las muertes de inocentes o los accidentes.

Solo necesitaba tiempo, o un milagro, ojala Blaine se fuera unos días para que él podría escapar de Canadá y ice a Ohio a ver por sus propios ojos, que es lo que paso en esa casa ese día. Tenía que descubrir la verdad para atrapar al asesino, si todo salía según sus sospechas descubrirían la verdadera cara de Blaine, y si él era inocente, finalmente sabría que podría confiar en él.

Tenía que huir pero como, si Blaine era un asesino, iría tras el para silenciarle si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para que se marchara unos días.

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Kurt sorprendido dio un bote instintivamente, y lo saco de sus pensamientos, asustado.

-Kurt, tengo una reunión en Nueva York, tendré que irme unos días, como tienes la visita de Quinn, te dejare el coche, yo cojera un taxi al aeropuerto, si necesitas algo cualquier cosa, llámame y vendré enseguida, de acuerdo –dijo Blaine mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso.

-¿y cuando marchas? –pregunto Kurt dándole las gracias al señor por cumplir sus deseos.

-Mañana a primera hora de la mañana, pero regresare en pocos días, tres como máximo.

-De acuerdo, te echare de menos –dijo Kurt mientras disimulaba su verdadera opinión era la oportunidad perfecta de ir a Ohio y volver sin levantar sospechas y con la información que él deseaba.

Ese día lo pasaron bien juntos, aprovecharon los últimos momentos de estar juntos, Kurt decidió fingir que todo iba bien y olvidarse de lo que realmente iba a hacer, la mejor forma de no levantar sospechas, era actuar como si nada hubiera pasado siguiéndole el juego a Blaine aunque eso significara estar feliz o al menos parecerlo en presencia de Blaine.

Blaine se fue temprano esa mañana, Kurt tenía que comprar los billetes pero prefería esperar, a estar convencido de que Blaine se había ido, así que dio dos horas más de tiempo, mientras aprovecho para llamar a un hotel en Lima y reservar habitación y comprar los billetes.

Decidió no llevar maleta ni nada, así evitaría que si por un casual llegaba más tarde que Blaine la incómoda pregunta de decir, ¿Por qué llevas maleta?, era más fácil no ir con nada para evitar sospechas.

A paso firme Kurt, abandono la casa, el cerro con llave, y sin más preámbulos llamo a un taxi, evito coger el taxi por el problema de luego tener que aparcarlo y el temor a que le robaran el coche o se lo golpearan.

El taxi llego en veinte minutos al aeropuerto, Kurt empezó a dar el pasaporte una vez llego a la zona de empaque, mientras le revisaban que toda la información fuera la correcta, Kurt pensaba que una vez dentro de ese avión, nada volvería a ser lo mismo, una vez regresara de Ohio para bien o para mal todo sería distinto.

El avión empezó a despegar, desde la ventana de su asiento, Kurt podría observar como el avión iba cogiendo más velocidad e iba alejándose a velocidad extremadamente rápida de la ciudad que ahora parecía un pueblecito a tantos metros de distancia, era curioso como desde lejos las cosas parecían tan pequeñas y de cerca parecían gigantes.

Era casi como la reflexión de su vida, por un momento había visto todo el mal de su vida cuando estaba en busca de la verdad, y ahora que estaba a un paso de descubrirla esta parecía casi innecesaria.

Kurt se dio cuenta que mientras iba a casa de Lima, se arrepentía de haber volado hasta allí, una parte quería descubrir la verdad, pero otra sabía que esta verdad le rompería el corazón, sea como sea Blaine no sería la misma persona.

El avión finalmente aterrizo en el Lima Aeropuerto, Kurt bajo por las escaleras del avión, mientras se alejaba veía a la gente esperar en la cinta mecánica a que salieran las maletas, se alegraba de no haber facturado maleta, ahora podía ir a su casa sin pasar por el hotel ya que no necesitaba dejar la maleta.


End file.
